


Ember

by Forever_Destiel



Series: The Ember Saga [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost everyone's a demon, Alternate Universe - High School, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel, I like Twilight, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Twilight, Kansas, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Overprotective Dean, Twilight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: Honestly, he hadn't ever given much thought to how he would die. He supposed, though, that dying in the place of someone he cared about was a noble way to go. He couldn't regret the decisions that had led him there, since they had also given him his Heaven. Coincidentally, that gift came from Hell.Castiel Novak's life was already turned upside-down when he moved to live with his father from his home in Pontiac to Lawrence, Kansas. Things are made worse when his classmate, Dean Winchester, is keeping an eye on him. Castiel also comes to find that Dean has a secret; one that could destroy or complete them both.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me, I like Twilight, okay? But this version is better, I'm pretty sure. It's just a rewrite of the movie(s) that is Destiel and demons and all the good stuff, y'know? Thanks for checking this out... Please don't hate me for this AU.

Castiel Novak sighed as he walked up to the familiar yet strange house. He hadn’t seen his father in years - not since his mother, Naomi, had decided seeing Chuck was below focusing on his studies. Now that Naomi had chosen to remarry to a man named Raphael and go on the road with him, Cas knew it was best to live with his father. Chuck had his small home in Lawrence, Kansas, which was almost a new country compared to Cas’ upbringing in Pontiac, Illinois. He slung one of his many bags over his shoulder and nervously ran his hand through his hair. He stood in front of the door and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, biting his lip slightly. His hand rose but before he had a chance to knock, the door opened and his father smiled widely.

“Castiel! It’s been such a long time, how are you?” Chuck pulled his son into a hug, Cas chuckling a little.

“I’ve been fine, father. How’ve you? Mother says you eat nothing but fast food.” Chuck pulled away and shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter, ‘cause you’re back! You’ve grown up so much since I’ve seen you!” He found himself being ushered into the house, Chuck closing the door and grabbing one of his bags. “Need help unpacking?”

“Father, I’m fine,” Cas said, shaking his head, “I’m seventeen now, I can handle it.” Chuck gave him his luggage and Cas smiled a bit at the quaint home.

“I cleared some shelves in the bathroom cabinet, and I think I have everything you need.”

“Oh, that’s right, one bathroom.” Cas ascended the stairs slowly, taking it all in. His father wasn’t drinking, thank God. Then again, Naomi had told him that Chuck had quit his writing job and had moved on to becoming a police officer, now the chief. He went toward his old room, waiting outside it for a second. He then stepped in, being transported into his childhood. He looked at it all in awe, stepping in a circle to remind himself of it.

His childhood desk was still in the corner with its unfinished puzzle set atop it, his closet containing only his favorite blanket, lights strung above his bed, a picture of an angel tacked to a cork board that still held his calendar from years ago,  _ Bartholomew’s tenth birthday _ still written in its slot. He turned to see Chuck by the door, smiling with his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t wanna change any of it. I didn’t know when you’d be coming back so I wanted to be able to remember my boy.”

“Oh, father… I really have missed you.” Cas wiped away a tear that had formed at the edge of his eye. “I’ll get started, now, thank you so much.” Chuck left the room as Cas placed his bags onto the still-blue bedsheets. He unzipped one, seeing a picture of his mother, father, and himself as a young child before his parents divorced. Naomi thought Chuck was reckless, she told him, it was for Castiel’s own good that they separate. Cas placed it on the nightstand beside his bed. He then took his favorite books and put them onto the small shelf a few inches over his desk. He opened the curtains to his room - “Father, they’re beautiful, and a growing boy needs privacy. Pretty please?” Cas had asked when he was six, pointing to the light blue pieces of cloth. His father eagerly obliged - and let in the sunlight. At least Chuck had remembered to dust off the windows. He heard a honk and looked down to the driveway and saw an old-fashioned beige car pull up, a girl and older man stepping out. Chuck was talking to them, Cas quickly hurrying down to say hello.

“Speak of the devil,” Chuck laughed when Cas approached the group. “You remember Hannah Johnson and her uncle Metatron, right?” Cas observed the two for a moment, trying to recall.

“I believe I do,” he said, nodding, suddenly recalling when he and Hannah would pick flowers and watch the bees. “It’s nice to see you both again.” He smiled kindly, Chuck and Metatron beginning to discuss the latest novels while Hannah went over to him.

“Castiel, it’s so great to see you,” she said, hugging him. He hugged back and looked her over once she stepped away. She had changed greatly since their final meeting when he was little. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled brightly, long brown hair coming down to her shoulders in curls. Her features were more pronounced, and she seemed to have become a true woman. “How’ve you been?”

“I’ve- I’ve been great,” Cas replied. “It’s wonderful to be back.” Hannah laughed.

“You should’ve heard your father! He wouldn’t stop talking about it to Metatron.” She jabbed a thumb in the men’s direction, the two of them now in a heated yet playful argument about how to develop character. “Ever since he heard you were coming, they’ve been yapping non-stop.” Cas chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry…?”

“No, it’s fine, I’m just pulling your tail.” Hannah smiled sweetly. “I almost forgot!” She rummaged around in her pocket and handed him a set of keys with a small bee charm hanging off of it. “All yours.” Cas’ eyes widened.

“Wait, really?” He looked to Chuck, who saw and ran over.

“I wanted to tell him!” He elbowed her lightly. “Cas, this is your new car. We’ll find you a better one soon, if you want.” Cas stared at the car.

“No, it’s… I love it, thank you all.” He opened the door and hopped into the front seat, Chuck and Metatron returning to their conversation as Hannah got into the passenger’s seat. Cas looked at the inside and felt the upholstered seats with his fingertips. “What kind of car is this?”

“It’s a Lincoln Continental Mark V,” Hannah answered. Cas chuckled.

“And here I was thinking I would have to walk to school,” he muttered. Hannah laughed again.

“Oh, Castiel. As oblivious and adorable as always.”

“Will I see you in school?” Cas turned to her in his seat, his head tilted to the side in question. “It’d be fun to start with an old friend.”

“Sorry, Cas.” Hannah shook her head. “I’m homeschooled, remember?” Cas’ face fell.

“Oh, yes. I forgot.” He thought for a second. “Well, I hope I can find some time to see you.”

“As do I.” They both climbed out of the car and Cas locked it, feeling proud he now had one of his own.

“Hannah, we gotta go,” Metatron stated, punching Chuck’s arm in fun before walking over. “It’s nice to see you, Castiel.”

“It’s been fun, I absolutely enjoyed this.” Cas said goodbye to each of them before they left, the night going on uneventfully. He finally finished putting away his things, then packing his items for school the next day and relaxing easily, the smell of Kansas filtering through the window and lulling him to sleep.


	2. Friends

Cas drove into the school parking lot carefully the next day, being sure not to accidentally hit anyone or ruin his gift. He pulled into a parking spot and sighed, leaning his head against the steering wheel and closing his eyes. No matter how much sleep he could’ve gotten, nothing would’ve alleviated his anxieties of starting at the high school. He straightened his blue tie, trying to make sure everything was in order. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his schedule, again memorizing it as he had done in the morning. Still, he couldn’t help but be nervous, now having to begin his year in March. He picked up his things and got out of the car, locking it and tucking the keys into his trench coat pocket. He scanned the area to see a large building to the side, students milling around every which way; some by their cars, others by the steps, a few with their cliques. He swallowed at the prospect of it all, hoisting his bag higher up and going toward the school slowly. As he walked aimlessly outside one of the many buildings, he heard a voice behind him. “You’re Castiel Novak, right?” He stopped and the girl came up beside him, waving and smiling.

“Yes, but you can call me Cas, if you’d like,” he said politely.

“Hi, I’m Charlie.” The red-haired girl held out her hand, Cas taking it and shaking firmly. They slowly began to walk again. “Eyes and ears of the school. Need any help?” Cas chuckled and looked down to the ground.

“Well, I can’t seem to locate the third building. Unfortunately, I have gym first period.” Charlie laughed.

“It’s okay. God, writing an article about you’ll be fun!” Cas glanced up at her, eyes wide.

“You’re going to write about me? In the paper?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, is something wrong?”

“Well, it’s just…” Cas sighed. “I don’t mean to bother you, but if you wouldn’t write one, I’d be very greatful. Perhaps just a small mention, but nothing too large.” Charlie nodded, still smiling.

“Hey, it’s okay. Whatever you need, alright? C’mon, let’s go!” She grabbed his hand and led him to the building containing his class. He knew right away he’d be good friends with Charlie, and they might become quite close. The only thing he didn’t like was how fast she was going, his arm feeling like it was going to pop out of its socket.

* * *

 

Cas found himself standing in the gym class, wearing a tshirt and shorts that frankly seemed  _ too _ short. He stood near the back of the indoor volleyball court, not wanting to be hit. He noticed a few of the students glancing at him over their shoulders and he stared down at the floor. “Cas!” He looked back up in time to have the ball collide with his face. He fell backward and landed on the floor, groaning. He then sighed, turning toward the ball that had rolled away before blankly staring at the ceiling and the burning lights. He closed his eyes for a moment and wished he was back home before sitting up and putting a hand to his cheek, feeling the imprints of the ball. A girl - who was most likely the one that hit the ball - ran over and helped him up.

“Holy crap, I’m so sorry,” she said quickly, her chest heaving. “I know it ain’t the time for introductions, but I’m Dorothy.”

“Oh, um… Hi,” Cas murmured. He blinked a few times, trying to regain his bearings.

“It doesn’t sting, does it? Do you have a concussion?” She called Charlie over, who quickly began examining him.

“No, he’s fine, Dory,” she assured Dorothy. “Cas, this is my girlfriend, Dorothy.” He swallowed and nodded, remembering what the situation was.

“Hello, I’m Castiel.” He smiled a bit. “I’m fine, I’m just getting accustomed to everything, that’s all.” He was only partially lying; the ball hurt, and his cheek stung slightly, but he was honest in saying he was trying to get used to the school. Dorothy let out a relieved breath, putting an arm over Charlie’s shoulders and pulling her close.

“Damn, I really am sorry.”

“It’s nothing to worry about. I swear.” She looked him up and down for a second. “You’re from Illinois, right?” He nodded, ignoring the sounds of others playing. “Does it annoy you when people say Illi-noise instead of it being kinda silent?” Cas tilted his head to the side.

“Not really, actually. Why, is it supposed to?” The girls burst out laughing, Cas furrowing his brow from confusion. 

Dorothy turned to the side, waving her hand. “Yo, Kev!” Cas looked to see a boy with dark hair walking over. He appeared to be much younger than he seemed. “Say hi to Castiel, the new kid.”

“Kevin Tran, gigantic nerd. Nice to meet you.” Cas nodded slightly.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you. All of you. I’d be very grateful if you called me Cas, though.” The others smiled.

“There’re others to meet, c’mon!” Once again Cas’ arm was being pulled as the bell rang to signal the end of the period, one of the girls pushing him into the boys’ changing rooms. He ran a hand through his hair and put on his regular clothes. He couldn’t get in a single word before he was dragged to another class.


	3. Glimpse

After a few periods had gone by, Cas sat at the table containing his newfound friends, holding a tray with a burger. He noticed the large, white room filled with more than a dozen circular tables, a salad bar, a space for purchasing and students all around. He let out a breath, hoping he could relax. “So, Cas, what d'ya think of everything?” He looked up at Kevin, who sat beside him.

“It’s fine,” he said quietly, taking a bite of his lunch. “It’s different from Pontiac, that’s for sure.” He saw out of the corner of his eye that people were again looking at him. “Um…”

“Yeah, it’s like kindergarten on repeat,” Dorothy said with a shrug, “you’re the new toy.” A girl sat down beside Dorothy, now the only empty space being between Kevin and her. She looked up and immediately swept her hair to the side in interest.

“Who’s this pretty thing?” she asked, Cas blushing slightly. He stammered a bit before one of the others butted in.

“Castiel. He’s new here. Call him Cas.” She smiled flirtatiously, twirling her hair around her finger.

“Hey, I’m April. And your  _ name _ . Castiel.” She said it slowly, almost as if liking the way it moved as she spoke. “It’s beautiful. Beautiful name for a more than gorgeous man.” Cas’ eyes widened and he swallowed nervously, the others bursting out in laughter.

“Don’t mind April, she sleeps with  _ everyone _ ,” Charlie said to him, blocking the side of her mouth facing April with her hand. April looked over and glared at her. “Gotta go!” She shot out of her chair and dashed off, April going after her with her hands in the air and nearly yelling. Dorothy chuckled.

“That’s my girl,” she said with a small smile. The others now were left alone, Cas sighing. He went to grab his drink when he heard a voice. He instinctively redirected his attention to it, a shutter clicking in response.

“You look great in this!” the girl squealed, holding up a camera. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Ambriel, what are you using that for?” She sat down next to him and smiled widely, placing the device on the table.

“The feature for the paper!” Kevin put an arm around her shoulders.

“Sorry to tell ya, but Charlie said it’s off. Sorry, Amby.” She laughed a little and kissed his cheek. “Cas, this is my girlfriend, Ambriel.”

“Hello.” Cas felt as if he was saying that a lot.

“Hiya.” She and Kevin began to talk, Dorothy only shrugging at her. He picked up a fry and nibbled on it, left to his thoughts. He liked his new friends, they seemed nice, but he didn’t appreciate the spotlight treatment so much. He propped his head on his hand, elbow against the table. He began to wonder about his assignments, his interest shifting immediately to the movement outside the window. Instantly he straightened, seeing other students strolling in casually, yet… captivatingly. Like everyone would keep their eyes on them as they went along. That’s how Cas felt, anyway.

“They’re the Winchesters,” Ambriel said before Cas even had the chance to ask. Those at his table followed his eyesight and nodded. “They’re Mr. and Mrs. Winchester’s foster kids, along with theirs. Y’know?”

“They moved here from Texas a few years ago, I think,” Dorothy added.

“They keep to themselves,” Kevin said matter-of-factly. Cas looked to see a woman with dark hair entering with a tall man. Ambriel elbowed Kevin.

“Because they’re  _ together. _ Like, together together!” Ambriel whispered almost excitedly. “The girl who just came in, she’s Lisa. The guy with her, Benny, they’re a thing. I’m not even sure if that’s legal.”

“Am, they’re not actually related,” Dorothy reminded her. Ambriel shrugged, giving her a questioning and confused expression.

“It’s weird, they  _ live _ together.” They glanced back for a second to see a new pair enter, the girl with long blonde hair and the boy with dark curls.

“Okay, so…” Cas tried to look back to Kevin, attempting not to drift to staring at them. “The long blonde, she’s Jessica. She’s super sweet, and so’s Sam, the guy with her. I swear to God, they give you cavities.” They smiled at each other as they joined Benny and Lisa at their table.

“Mrs. Winchester is a matchmaker and foster mom, or something. I don’t know about their dad, though. Still, it’s amazing how they do it.” Dorothy picked up her apple and went back to her food. Cas, however, narrowed his eyes as a final Winchester walked in, alone.

“Who is he?” Castiel observed the man. Honestly, he didn’t look like a highschool student, yet did at the same time. A pronounced jaw, brown or blond hair - it wasn’t easy to tell - styled into almost spikes, a red shirt with a small amulet around his neck, and he viewed everything with almost a pout but more playful, even a small smile showing. Cas got a glimpse of his eyes, them being the brightest green he’d ever seen in his entire life. Kevin chuckled.

“Dean Winchester. The oldest brother. Ya see, Sam and Dean are their actual kids, and Dean’s the older one,” he explained.

“And he’s so gorgeous,” Ambriel breathed. Kevin gave her a light punch in her arm. “But obviously, he is. Though… It doesn’t seem like anyone around here is good enough for him. Always alone, brooding, usual hot-boy teenage angst stuff. I don’t care, though, ‘cause I have Kevin.” Cas didn’t pay mind to Kevin and Ambriel kissing for a moment, instead mesmerized as Dean sat down with his family, them all talking amongst themselves. For a moment he could’ve sworn Dean was looking back at him, those green eyes piercing into his own. Cas went back to his food hurriedly, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, I've been really busy with schoolwork lately.


	4. Unofficial Meetings

Cas walked into his final period engineer class, standing by the door. The teacher looked up at him and smiled. “You must be Mr. Novak. Welcome to engineering.” He flipped through a few papers on his desk, Cas observing the room as he did. It appeared to be a science-turned engineering classroom, with rows of small counters that could fit two people in each, large chairs behind it. He scanned the seats for an empty one and eventually found a space, shifting his sight upward to see… Dean. He blinked a few times and looked down in confusion, quickly looking up again to see Dean had turned away and was now staring at the table. Cas sighed and turned to the teacher. “So, here are your books, if you read up a bit the class will be easy to follow.” He gave a small nod before going over to the seat. The instructor began to talk as Castiel put his items onto the desk, noticing Dean was thrumming his fingers, seemingly annoyed. When Dean finally realized Cas was peering at him out of the corner of his eye, he returned it with a raised eyebrow. Cas tried to cover his tracks by taking out his book and opening it.

He swallowed nervously and straightened his tie out of habit. He couldn’t seem to hear the teacher as he went on about engines, somewhat focused on the student next to him. He was quiet, which didn’t seem to match Cas’ perception of his demeanor based on how he looked. Cas took one more glance and put a hand to his mouth, swearing Dean’s eyes had gone completely black. He closed his eyes and attempted to calm his nerves, breathing almost heavily. In a way, it seemed as if Dean was watching him for the entirety of the class. As soon it was over, he shot out of his seat and left, Cas putting his forehead to the black tabletop for a moment. He finally got up and took his things, going down the hallways and into the main office. His lips parted slightly in surprise when he saw Dean talking to the woman by the desk. “C’mon, there’s gotta be another class open. I’ll take anything, just get me out of engineering.”

“I’m sorry, but there aren’t any positions open. You’ll have to stay for the time being.” Dean huffed out a breath and nodded, angry.

“Fine. Great. Thanks.” He went past Cas and out of the room, Cas waiting for a moment - as if frozen - before leaving, having forgotten what he had wanted to do.

* * *

Later that day, Chuck and Cas sat in a local diner for dinner, discussing things about Castiel’s life since he had last seen him. “I can’t get over how grown up you are,” Chuck said with a smile as a waitress set down their food. “And you’re handsome. Like me.” Cas chuckled and picked up the bottle of ketchup, putting some on his burger.

“Father, I’m not that handsome at all,” he protested. Chuck scoffed.

“If you’re not handsome then call me God.” They laughed, Cas smiling.

“I’ve missed you. I never realized how much fun I used to have here.”

“Yeah, Naomi’s got a stick up her ass,” Chuck joked, cutting his steak.

“Father!” Cas whispered harshly. Chuck rolled his eyes and reached for his beer, Cas narrowing his eyes. “I thought you stopped drinking.”

“I did,” Chuck said with a shrug, “it’s a celebratory beer. Okay?” Cas considered that before nodding. Cas had a bite of his burger and smiled. “Hey, Cas?” Cas swallowed his food and looked at him. “Y’know, you eat a ton of burgers. I’d be shocked if you haven’t eaten a cow or two.” Cas smiled and shook his head.

“You know I love red meat.” He took another bite and looked over the menu. “The desserts have changed,” he observed. 

“Yeah, I know. They took off the chocolate slammer. Remember? The chocolate cake that looked like a ball, covered in more chocolate with chocolate shavings and syrup. Damn, that was amazing while it lasted.” Chuck had a piece of his steak. “What I’d give to have it again.”

“You make it sound like you had a love affair with it,” Cas pointed out, adoring his father’s odd antics. Chuck smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Who’s to say I didn’t?” At that the two burst out laughing.


	5. The Beginning

“So if Raphael gets the job, we might be moving to Florida.” Cas sat on his bed, his lights illuminating the dark room as he did his homework, books spread out on the blanket. He held the phone to his ear with one hand while the other wrote down math problems.

“That sounds great,” he said sincerely. He thought for a second, wondering what to say. “I miss you.” Naomi laughed a little on the other end.

“I miss you too, Castiel. Can you tell me about school? I want to know how everything’s going. You’ve made a ton of friends, haven’t you? You’ve always been a wallflower but that’s what attracted everyone,” she said fondly. Cas bit the cap of the pen he was using.

“Um, I’ve made friends.” Cas nodded. “They’re nice, actually.” Naomi chuckled, confusing Cas. “What?”

“I want to know! Any attractive girls? Perhaps guys?” Cas shrugged slightly to himself. “If it’s a guy, you can tell me. No matter whom you love, as long as you’re happy, I will support you.” Cas smiled at his mother’s kindness.

“No, it’s not that, though thank you. No one’s really caught my eye yet.”

“But didn’t you say you have friends?” Naomi pressed hopefully.

Cas laughed and put down his pen, closing his book. “I have five friends, mother. Four of them are in relationships, and well… The last one seems a bit promiscuous, or so I’m told.”

“Oh. Hm.” Cas was instantly puzzled by the reaction.

“Is something wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Naomi said, shaking it off, “I have to go. I wish you the best of luck. Call me, text me, whatever you need. Alright?”

“Yes, mother,” Cas said, putting his books onto his nightstand.

“And be sure to tell me of anything interesting that happens.”

“Of course. I love you.”

“Love you too, Castiel. Goodnight.” With that he hung up, sitting on his bed in a cross-legged position. He closed his eyes but all he saw was the darkness of Dean’s, how all the color was engulfed by black. He tried to push the image out of his mind, turning off his lights and going to sleep.

* * *

 

For the next few days Cas waited for the chance to ask Dean what was going on - which, to him, was slightly hypocritical when considering the fact that he stared first. Nevertheless, he waited. Each day he felt ready, looking out for any sign of them. When he saw the family, Dean was missing. After that he’d sigh and go do whatever he had to, usually standing by his car and reading. Every time he went into his final period class he hoped he’d be there, but he wasn’t. A long time passed, Cas growing slightly more suspicious the longer it went by. He’d sit at the lunch table and peek toward the Winchesters from over his shoulder, seeing Dean’s seat empty. He lost hope a while after that, realizing it was none of his business. No matter what, though, his curiosity was always piqued. One morning it was raining heavily, Cas pulling his trench coat around him tightly as he held his bag. He nearly slipped, keeping his balance. He let out a small breath of relief, waving goodbye to his father as he stood by the door. Cas was about to get into the car when Chuck called out to him. “I’ll be late for dinner, I gotta check something out. Apparently a guard got killed.” Cas turned to him, his eyes narrowed.

“Someone killed?”

“Yeah, they think it was an animal. Be careful, would ya?” Cas nodded.

“You too.” He hopped into his car and made sure to drive carefully toward school. Everyone was running in hurriedly, thunder nearly cracking overhead. Some students held their umbrellas, scrambling toward class. They day went by as per usual, Cas not even bothering to look at the other table. When final period rolled around, Cas and Charlie were casually talking about something trivial when Dorothy met them by the door to their class, kissing Charlie’s temple.

“Hey, sweetie.” Charlie laughed. “‘Sup, Cas.” The pair went to their desks, Cas’ eyes widening when he saw Dean sitting in his chair wearing a leather jacket, black shirt, jeans and his boots with everything else the same as it had been when he first saw him. Cas didn’t want to make a fool of himself so he finally moved, taking his place at the desk. He wasn’t able to avoid having a glimpse, seeing the shining silver ring on the fourth finger of his right hand. Cas then looked straight ahead at the board, taking out his notepad.

“Hey.” Cas turned to Dean, nearly blown away at the deep tone in his voice. “I’m Dean Winchester. Sorry I didn’t introduce myself. You’re Castiel.” He said it in a way that told Cas he knew who he was. He was about to answer when Dean chuckled. “Sorry. Cas.” He nodded a little, the teacher then talking.

“Okay, so, you all have a small bowl in front of you. Each pair has to sort the nuts, bolts and screws inside and be able to tell which kinds are which…” He wrote examples such as  _ plain nut _ ,  _ grade seven bolt _ and  _ sheet metal screw _ on the board. “Whoever finishes first with a perfect score wins a small model car of their choosing.” The classroom began to work, Dean glancing at Cas.

“Wanna go first?” he asked.

“Of- of course,” Cas muttered, picking up a handful. He sorted them into different types, first from nuts, bolts and then screws before separating them into more intricate categories. “I’m fairly certain that’s right.” 

“Can I check?” Cas nodded and Dean looked it over. Cas tried to keep himself from getting flustered.

“You were gone,” he stated simply. Dean shrugged.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I went out of town for a while. Had some stuff to do.” Dean smiled. “All right. Man, you’re good at this.” Cas blushed slightly, nodding.

“Thank you.” Cas took out some more and piled them, a small silence spreading between the two.

“So, uh…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “What d'ya think about the rain?” Cas chuckled slightly. “What?” Dean said, almost amused.

“You’re talking about the weather, of all things.” He moved the small mountains and put them in their proper places.

“Guess I am.” Dean smiled and Cas couldn’t help but smile in return, though still a bit anxious. Dean had then put together a few piles of his own. “All done. Wanna check?”

“Alright.” Cas looked them over. “It’s right. You’re very good at this.” Cas bit his lip slightly, searching for anything to say.

“Cas?” Cas nearly gasped at that, feeling a small shudder go up his spine.

“Yes?”

“I heard you’re from Pontiac. Why move here?” Cas closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, relaxing himself.

“It’s a bit complicated.”

“I can keep up.” They paused from their work, Cas being almost pulled into Dean’s green eyes. He couldn’t break their stare and chose to explain.

“My mother remarried and, um…” He turned quiet, lost in Dean’s gaze, Dean then going back to the assignment. The rest of the period went by smoothly, Dean walking with Cas as they left. The hallway was filled to the brim with voices, yet Cas could somehow hear Dean’s clearly.

“So, what’s up with your mom?” he asked, interested. Cas held his books to his chest.

“My step-father, Raphael, he’s a businessman. He’s always travelling. My mother stayed with me for a while but I knew it made her unhappy, so I offered to come live here with my father.” They stopped by his locker and Cas leaned against it, the taller man in front of him.

“So now you’re unhappy?” Cas shook his head.

“No, actually.” Dean shrugged.

“Sorry. I just… I can’t figure you out. Everybody else is easy to read.” Cas thought for a moment.

“Can I… Can I ask you a question?”

“Go for it.”

“Well, I, um…” Cas looked up at him. “I could’ve sworn your eyes went completely black the other day. I know I’m probably paranoid, or it was a hallucination brought on by some kind of nervousness, or-” Cas was cut off by Dean’s laughter.

“It’s nothing. The lighting does that sometimes, y’know? Damn, Cas, you’re funny. Bye.” With that Dean left, Cas letting out a breath. He put his things away and others into his bag slowly, feeling no need to rush. He hoisted the bag over his shoulder and left the school leisurely, standing by his car. He spotted Dean on the other side of the lot by a black Impala he assumed was his, their gaze locking as if Dean was expecting him to look. Cas leaned against his car, putting his bag on the hood as he tried to focus despite feeling Dean watching him. He disregarded it and began to rummage around in his bag, hearing a squeal of tires and a loud honk. He turned quickly and everything seemed to go in slow motion. He was frozen as the car hurtled toward him, sure he’d die. The next thing he knew he was being held up by someone, the car stopped by their hand and a dent formed around it. Cas looked up at his savior, his breathing slowing down when he saw Dean. Dean observed him for a moment, green eyes staring deeply into blue, before leaving in silence, Cas all alone filled with confusion and shock. It didn't last long, though, since all of students rushed to him, talking all at once.

“I’ll call nine-one-one!”

“I already called them!”

“Cas, are you okay?” The window of the other car rolled down and Cas saw April inside.

“I’m sorry, I panicked!” she apologized. Cas leaned his head back as the group swarmed around him like bees to honey. For a second, he caught a rare glimpse of the rest of the reclusive family, who seemed to be in a hurry to leave.


	6. Disappointment

Chuck entered the hospital room, nearly running in his police uniform to Castiel’s bed. “Cas, you okay?” Cas sat on the bed, fiddling with his hands. “You and I are gonna talk,” he said, pointing to April who was on the neighboring mattress. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Cas assured him as a nurse tended to a small wound on his upper arm.

“Cas, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s alright, April.”

“No, it isn’t.” Chuck glared at her. “You can kiss your license goodbye. God!” He put a hand to his face. “I’m so glad you’re okay, dammit, I just…” At that moment the door to the room opened, a kind, blonde-haired woman entering.

“I heard the chief’s son is here,” she said in an odd but comfortably cheery tone. 

“Dr. Winchester, hi,” Chuck greeted with a small wave. She went over to the two, taking a look at Cas.

“So, Castiel,” she said, looking over the clipboard with his information.

“Cas, please,” he murmured.

“Okay, Cas,” she said with a calming smile, “how do you feel?”

“Fine.” She held up a light and shined it carefully into Cas’ eye, observing before putting it down.

“You might experience some post-traumatic stress, nausea, some other things, but you’ll be fine. Luckily there aren’t any signs of major injuries. You’ll recover in no time.” She grinned and counteracted the unease Cas felt.

“Thank you, doctor.” As she began to write on one of the papers, he continued. “I wouldn’t have gotten away as well as I did without Dean. He pushed me out of the way at the last moment.”

“Dean. Ain’t he your kid?” Dr. Winchester peered up for a moment before going back to the clipboard.

“He got to me in the blink of an eye. He was- he was nowhere near me,” Cas explained.

“Sounds like you were very lucky. Chuck?” She left and Cas was free to go, Chuck leading him toward the waiting room. He opened the door and they stopped.

“I got some paperwork to do. You should call Naomi.” Inside, Cas began to panic. He knew his mother was a worrier, and she’d yank him back to their home if she found Cas was in any danger.

“You told her?” Chuck didn’t answer, making Cas grunt in frustration.

“She’s probably freaking out.” He walked off toward a hall, holding his phone when he heard voices. He ducked behind the wall and saw three people talking.

“What was I supposed to do, let him friggin’ die?” one asked, aggravated. Cas recognized the voice as Dean, narrowing his eyes. He focused on the group, realizing it was him, Mrs. Winchester and Lisa.

“It’s not about you, it’s about all of us,” Lisa said adamantly. Mrs. Winchester sighed.

“We should take this into my office,” she said quietly, motioning toward Cas. All heads turned to him and Cas tried to hide, ultimately failing before coming out.

“Dean, can I talk to you?” He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet nervously, Mrs. Winchester leading Lisa away. Dean sighed and walked over to him, Cas looking up at him.

“What?”

“How did you…” Cas closed his eyes tightly before opening them. “How did you get over to me so fast?” Dean smiled slightly, as if amused.

“I was right next to ya, Cas.”

“No, you were by your car, all the way across the lot.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t.” Cas furrowed his brow, knowing his memory was right.

“You were. I  _ know _ you were.”

“Look, you hit your head. You’re confused.”

“I know what I saw, Dean,” Cas said angrily, straightening himself and finding that he was only a few inches shorter. “And you stopped the car with your bare hand.”

“Nobody’s gonna believe you, so, whatever.” Cas tilted his head to the side just a fraction.

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone. I just want to know the truth. That’s all.” Dean set his jaw.

“Just thank me and forget about it. Got it?” Cas heard a small flicking sound and for a single millisecond he saw Dean’s black eyes again before they disappeared.

“Th-thank you.” 

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” Cas shook his head. “Fine. I hope you like disappointment.” He went down the hallway, Cas only able to follow him with his sight.


	7. Lies

That night Cas slept on his bed, turning onto his side. He suddenly awoke and looked into the corner of his room to see Dean, somehow. He quickly turned on the light in shock, but once he did Dean was gone. Cas ran his hand through his hair and sat up. For many days after that he found himself ‘dreaming’ about him when Cas was partially sure that he was there. How he left so quickly, he couldn’t explain. The day rolled around for the class field trip to a local car shop. Cas glanced to the slight dent in his car and remembered the feeling of Dean holding him close, how he saved him. He watched the Winchester family as Charlie came up to him. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hi,” Cas said quietly.

“I was wondering, are you going to prom? It’d be awesome to see you there! Even if you don’t have a date you can roll with me and Dory.” Cas tuned her out for a bit and saw Dean watching at him with another one of his smiles that had Cas blushing within seconds.

“I- I’m not planning on going. I can’t dance, and I’m busy. I have to go somewhere to see a relative.” Charlie nodded.

“Okay, then, but we’re  _ so _ getting you pictures! Okay?”

“Yes. Of course.” The teacher called for everyone to get onto the buses, Cas ending up on the first with the Winchesters on the second. He sighed and pulled out his book, reading for the majority of the way. The rest of it he spent looking out the window at the scenery. When everyone filed off, Dean immediately went to his side.

“Which relative are you visiting?” Cas gave him a look of absolute confusion. “I have good hearing.” Cas searched for a convincing lie, noticing Dean’s hands clenching and unclenching over and over again. He sighed, defeated.

“I lied.” Dean laughed.

“I never pegged you for a liar.” Cas narrowed his eyes at him as the teacher led the group down a row of cars, explaining each one.

“If making up an excuse to get out of a dance is a lie, then you’re an even bigger liar.”

“What?” Again Dean was wearing that little smile/smirk of his, somewhat annoying Castiel.

“How did you stop the car?” he asked, suspicious.

“Adrenaline rush. Super common. Google it.” Cas groaned from frustration. He began to leave his side to go listen to the instructor when he tripped, not having seen the tailpipe that stuck out. Dean caught and steadied him, one arm around Cas’ chest and he grit his teeth. “Y’know, you could actually watch where you’re goin’, right?” Cas kept walking and didn’t respond, Dean matching his stride. “Okay, fine. Here we go, then: I’ve been kinda, uh…”

Cas scoffed. “Facetious? Insouciant? Arrogant, perhaps?” He rose an eyebrow at the other student, Dean setting his jaw out of exasperation.

“I was gonna say rude, but it seems like little dictionary has it covered.” Cas crossed his arms, Dean rolling his eyes and huffing out a breath.

“Alright, alright. But lemme tell ya, it’s for the best.” Cas pursed his lips, unconvinced. They were silent as the rest of the trip went on. Surprisingly, Cas found the lesson to be interesting. Soon enough everyone had to get back onto the buses. Dean was still next to him and Cas glanced over, seeing his classmate running a hand through his hair. “It’s better if we weren’t friends.” Cas looked down, feeling overwhelmed with disappointment.

“It’s unfortunate you didn’t figure that out earlier,” he muttered, slightly dejected. They were quiet for a moment, now standing by open doors to one of the buses. “You could’ve spared yourself from all this regret if you had let the car crush me, you know.”

“You think I regret saving you?” Dean snapped.

“Of course you do,” Cas responded softly.

“Dammit, Cas, you don’t know anything. Got it?” Cas blinked a few times and looked to his feet, hurt. He saw another pair of shoes and redirected his gaze back up to see Dean’s younger brother, Sam, had approached and was eyeing him curiously. 

“Hey,” he said casually, “are you coming on the bus with us?”

“No, it’s full,” Dean stated without giving Cas a chance to speak. He got on without another word, Cas looking on before hurriedly going back to the other before they left without him.


	8. Invitation

“Naomi called again,” Chuck said nonchalantly. He sat at the small kitchen table with a mug of coffee and his computer, tapping away his latest story. Cas sighed as he walked in and set his bag down onto the chair opposite his father’s. He opened his backpack, going through his books.

“She wouldn’t be so worried if you hadn’t told her.” He went over to the counter and grabbed the half-full coffee pot, refilling Chuck’s drink.

“Thanks,” Chuck said with a warm smile as Cas began to wash it out. “And, yeah. I guess you’re right. Making a worrier worry isn’t the greatest thing to do.” Cas pulled out a soda from the fridge and had a few gulps or so. “She seems different,” Chuck continued, “happy.” He nodded and put the rest of his drink back into the fridge. “And Raph seems like a nice guy.”

“He is,” Cas agreed quietly. He turned to his father, trying to think of something to say before going back up to his room. For the rest of the night he couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone was observing his every move.

* * *

 

Castiel walked into lunch the next day, taking a quick look over at the Winchester table just in time to see Dean look back. He kept his head low and went to his table, the others talking excitedly as he placed his bag on his seat. “Methodist Church, Cas, you in?” Kevin asked.

“I don’t understand that reference,” he muttered in response, tilting his head to the side. The others laughed, confusing him further.

“Methodist Church. It’s an old abandoned church in Lost Springs,” Dorothy explained, “we’re all going tomorrow.”

“And it’s haunted!” Ambriel added. “It’s rumored that spirits hang around. Some even say that there are angels there. Real life angels! With wings and everything! I’ve actually been there myself.” April scoffed.

“You stepped past the doorframe for two seconds before running off. We found you at a damn convenience store eating chips and talking to yourself.”

“It was two seconds nonetheless!” Ambriel shot back.

“Methodist Church, Cas,” Charlie repeated casually. Cas nodded, the others cheering and talking as he went over to the salad bar. He began to put things into his plate, sighing. He couldn’t seem to wipe any of their encounters from his mind. Lost in his thoughts, he dropped his coffee. He bent to catch it, knowing it was nearly futile, when another hand did before him with ease and he looked up, his eyes locking with Dean’s.

“Speak of the devil,” he breathed to himself, straightening out. Dean chuckled as if it was his own inside joke, his tone suddenly becoming serious.

“Hey, Cas.” Cas closed his eyes for a moment, preparing himself from what he knew would be a vague conversation, and took the cup. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“Thank you.” He went back to his lunch, deciding what to choose as he walked around, Dean following. “Your mood swings are very… disorienting.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, considering the statement. “Look, I said it’d be better if we weren’t friends. I didn’t say I didn’t wanna be.” He glanced to Cas’ choice of food. “Thought you liked burgers.”

“You’re avoiding the subject,” Cas accused, then answering quietly, “I thought I should have something healthy for a change. But please, tell me what that means.”

“Oh c’mon, man. You’re smart, I thought you’d get it.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, finding his words and deciding carefully. “It means if you’re as smart as I think you are, then you’ll stay away from me.” Cas narrowed his eyes, setting down his tray and turning to face the taller man.

“And let’s say I’m  _ not _ as smart as you take me for. Would you tell me the truth?”

“Probably not.” Cas went back to his plate, trying to select the choices. However, Dean seemed to have the ability to distract him from anything he was doing.

“D’ya have any theories?”

“What?” Cas asked, puzzled.

“Y’know. Theories for why I act this way.” He could nearly feel Dean’s stare, almost shivering from the intensity.

“I don’t have any. Bl-black eyes, they…” He shuddered just thinking about it. “Perhaps a mutation that makes you some kind of hero.” He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

“Superhero?” Dean laughed, matching Cas’ paces to the side, trailing him. “Okay. What if I’m not the hero, then? What if I’m the bad guy? The one who steals precious, pure and innocent people... like you?” Cas instantly looked up at him, nearly terrified.

“You can’t be,” Cas countered, shaking his head although a pit settled in his stomach. “Besides, I’m not that pure or precious or innocent.” Dean chuckled, his smile changing to one of disbelief.

“Hell yeah you are. Bet you’ve never even thought about sex.” Cas blushed. “See? You’re even gettin’ red at the idea.”

“I’m not pure,” he repeated, shaking his head slightly. “But you can’t be the ‘bad guy’. You’re too nice for that. Why don’t we spend some time together? My friends and I are going to Methodist Church, and I’m sure they’d be thrilled to add another member to our group.” Dean paused for a second, putting his hand on top of the glass above the food.

“Nah, I can’t. I, uh…” It seemed as if he was trying to think of a convincing lie. “Worried I might break it.” He then changed the subject, saying, “You said I was nice, right?”

“Yes, I did.”

“I ain’t nice.” Now it was Cas’ opportunity to laugh a bit, then smile.

“Not when you put on the false tough guy demeanor. Inside you’re really sweet and caring. I can tell.” With that he left and went back to his table, Dean staring after him in awe.


	9. Legend

The next day, after roughly one to two hours of driving, Castiel and his friends had arrived at Methodist Church. He climbed out of the car, gaping up at the building. It was abandoned and dilapidated, and it was beautiful. He forgot about it for a moment, opting to go toward Charlie and Dorothy before April had another chance to glue herself to Cas’ side - she had sat next to him for the entirety of the trip, making him more than uncomfortable. The sky was bright and sunlight was shining through some cracks in the ceiling, illuminating the room. Kevin handed him a bottle of water and Cas drank some of it thankfully. “So, um…” he muttered while putting the cap on, “what do we do?”

“Whatever,” Ambriel answered, “it’s haunted! Have fun!” They heard footsteps and turned toward the doorway, seeing a few people. Cas instantly recognized Hannah, who was with a blond man and a red-headed woman.

“Oh, hello Hannah.” The others looked at him.

“You know her?” they all asked.

“Childhood friends.” Hannah went up to him and gave him a hug.

“Hello, Castiel.” They both smiled, Dorothy rolling her eyes, Kevin making a pretend gagging motion and April scowling. They pulled away, everyone off doing their own things as the two sat down on one of the seats that was somewhat intact.

“Can I ask why you’re here?” Cas inquired, cocking his head. Hannah laughed.

“It’s the Angelus reservation. We’re always here. So, your friends seem to want to go ghost hunting. Are you?” Cas shook his head.

“I’d rather not provoke spirits.” Charlie laughed, pulling out a small machine from her pocket that had a few lights and a meter.

“Keep him company,” she teased. “His date bailed.” Cas blushed and set his jaw out of embarrassment, looking down at his feet.

“Wait, a friggin’ date?” April asked, putting her hands on her hips and staring at Cas.

“He wasn’t my date,” Cas murmured.

“He invited  _ Dean _ ,” Dorothy added. 

“He wasn’t supposed to be my date,” Cas said again.

“Really, I think it was nice,” Ambriel chimed in with a shrug, “no one ever invites him to anything.”

“Because the Winchesters are freaks,” April hissed.

“True,” the redhead declared. “Hi, I’m Anna.”

Cas narrowed his eyes at her. “You know them, Anna?” The blond man crossed his arms.

“The Winchesters don’t come here,” he stated with a sharp tone adding to his British accent. Hannah shot the man a serious look, shaking her head. Cas mulled on their actions for a few seconds before turning back to Hannah.

“You know, this is my first time here. Care to show me around?” She grinned and took his hand, leading him out to the back in silence. The area was small, the two coming to a tree and leaning against it. Cas looked around warily, seeing houses and wondering if they’d be caught.

“Come on, nothing bad will happen,” Hannah assured him, noticing his unease. Hannah let go of his hand. “What’s on your mind? You seem to be focusing on something.”

“Well…”

“What?”

Cas looked to her, hands in the pockets of his coat. “What did your friend mean about the Winchesters not coming here?” Hannah shook her head and chuckled.

“Oh, Castiel. Too curious for your own good. So you caught that, then.” She leaned toward him, whispering in mock-secrecy, “I’m not supposed to say anything.” Cas tried to smile at her, although it was half-hearted with all the thoughts he had swimming around in his mind.

“I can keep secrets,” he said softly. Hannah laughed again.

“Ever the saint.” She smiled at that. “Really, it’s just a frightening legend. Did you know that the Angelus clan are rumored to be descendants from, well, angels?”

“I did notice the Latin,” Cas pointed out, “and do you mean wings and righteousness? All the things angels are portrayed to be?”

“Somewhat, yes.” They were quiet for a minute or two.

“So the legend about the Winchesters?” he prodded.

“Well, the Winchesters are supposedly descended from a rival clan. The chief at the time, Michael, found them hunting on our land. However, they claimed to be different so we - the Angelus - made a covenant with them.” Cas laughed a bit at the religious theme. The wind blew lightly and created a slight breeze, Hannah’s hair whipping over her shoulder. “If they promised to stay off Angelus lands, then we wouldn’t reveal what they really were to God’s creations.” Cas furrowed his brow in consideration.

“Didn’t they just move here?” Hannah smiled again, nudging Cas’ arm.

“Or maybe they returned.” Out of nowhere a scream rang out, Ambriel dashing out of the church. Dorothy poked her head out of an old window.

“Got her!” Cas and Hannah laughed a bit before continuing their walk and their conversation.

“So… What are they?”

“It’s just a story, Castiel.” He sighed, his questions still unanswered. The rest of the trip went by uneventfully, and when they found Ambriel she was at a gas station eating a chocolate bar.


	10. Rescued

Cas sat in his room the next morning before the school day started, his computer in front of him as he wondered what he should search. He leaned back against the headboard of his bed, choosing to type in  _ Angelus Legends _ . He pressed enter and scrolled through the results, finding a link to a book. He clicked on it and found a picture of a black novel with white wings on the cover on an ornate website. He let out an interested ‘hm’ and went to the side where there were different places to purchase it listed. He clicked on one link that sounded familiar and stumbled upon a bookstore about a half hour away in Topeka. He wrote down the address, satisfied with his work. He then grabbed his bag and went out to his car, off to school.

* * *

 

When Cas got to school, his friends were basking in the bright sunlight that washed the school in more light than usual. He pulled his bag up and looked around for Dean as he approached the table Charlie was sitting at. “He’s not here, y’know,” she informed him before he had the chance to speak. “The Winchesters disappear when the weather’s super nice.”

“So they just… skip school?”

“No, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester pull them out for camping and stuff. I tried an idea like that on my parents. No dice.” Cas sat down and saw Dorothy out of the corner of his eye, coming over and kissing Charlie on the cheek.

“Hey.” She looked to Cas. “Damn, are you sure you can’t go to the dance? You’d look fantastic in a tux.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, sincerely apologetic, “it’s a family matter.”

“Holy crap,” Kevin breathed from behind him. Cas turned and cocked his head to the side and saw Kevin typing on his computer. “Dory, we gotta go to this one store in Topeka before all the good tuxes get cleaned out.” Cas raised an eyebrow, straightening up and smiling.

“Can I come?”

“Thank God, sure!” Dorothy sighed, relieved. “We need an opinion.”

“Oh c’mon, you’ll look great in anything.” Charlie grinned and pulled Dorothy close.

“See?  _ This  _ is why we need another opinion. Charlie would say I’d look great in all of them.”

“You would,” Charlie butted in. Cas became lost in his thoughts, tuning out the others’ conversation about their plans for the dance.

* * *

 

“Yes, that’s nice,” Cas muttered, replying to the two who were trying on different tuxedos, not caring very much about the affair. He looked over the address to the store almost as if he was trying to memorize it. Dorothy groaned, slightly annoyed.

“God, we should’a just brought Charlie.” She looked over the other tuxes, picking one out. “Okay, this is it.” Cas looked up from his seat at the window, shrugging. There was a knock on the window and the group looked toward it, seeing a small pack of males and females whistling. They all disregarded it, instead going back to their shopping.

“What?” Cas crossed his arms, somewhat failing at appearing defensive. “They’re all pretty good.”

“You really don’t like this, huh?” Kevin asked. Cas nodded.

“I’d really like to go to this one bookstore, that’s all.” He started to get up. “Can I meet you at the restaurant?”

“Yeah, sure.” Cas smiled and began to make his way to the store. It was dark by the time he got there, not expecting it to be such a long trip. Then again, he was walking after all. He handed the money to the cashier, quickly leaving to get back to his friends. He looked over the area and went to the left, getting the feeling he was being watched. After a while he was going down an alleyway and saw someone at the end of it, immediately turning to go back the way he had come. He heard footsteps behind him and picked up his speed. He came upon a small parking lot and saw the men and women from before.

“Hey, sweet cheeks,” a girl called out, “we saw you at the tux store.”

“Where’re you going, beautiful?” another guy asked. He looked for a way out, eyes wide as they circled closer. 

“Woah, hey, baby, don’t go.” Cas shuddered. They all talked to each other, voices overlapping.

“Don’t touch me,” Castiel tried to say authoritatively.

“Hey, come hang out with us,” a man said from behind him, “we’ll show you a good time.”

“Don’t touch me,” Cas repeated. He felt a hand pulling his coat back, balling his hand into a fist and swinging out. His breathing fast and heavy, he saw he had punched a tall man in the jaw. 

“You little tease.” Cas was ready to do whatever he had to in order to get them away when he heard the revving of an engine. He looked to see a black car drive up impossibly fast, coming near them. He gasped in shock when the driver got out of the car.

“Get in!” Dean yelled, approaching the group. He had a stare that could kill, nodding to Cas as he scrambled to open the Impala door.

“That was a dangerous thing to… do…” someone tried to say, but paused when Dean motioned to his clenched fists. They stepped back and Dean got into the driver’s seat, driving forward and forcing them to stumble on their feet before running. Cas closed his eyes tightly and opened them again as they sped away and onto the road.

“Talk to me Cas,” Dean commanded, “talk to me before I go and murder those sons of bitches.”

“You- you shouldn’t.”

“Dammit, Cas, I should. You don’t know what they were thinking about. What they were planning to do to you.” Dean’s grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white.

“And you do?”

“It ain’t hard to guess. Distract me, got it?” Cas searched his mind for anything to say.

“You should put your seatbelt on,” he informed him, still attempting to breathe normally. Dean chuckled sarcastically.

“ _ You _ should put your seatbelt on.” Before Cas knew it they were in front of the restaurant, Cas getting out of the car to see Kevin and Dorothy walking out.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Cas said quickly, stopping in front of them.

“We waited, but we were starving.” Cas was going to say something in response when Dean came up next to him.

“Sorry I kept Cas from dinner. I saw him at the bookstore and we got talking and, well, y’know.” They smiled.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Kevin said with a nod.

“Yeah, it happens,” Dorothy chimed in. “We were just leaving.” Cas was about to go with them when Dean put an arm around his own.

“I should make sure he gets something to eat. I’ll take him home. If that’s okay.” The pair nodded, shooting Cas a look.

“I guess I should,” he said quietly. He said his goodbyes, going into the restaurant with Dean as he could hear hushed laughter behind him.


	11. Dinner

“One burger,” the waitress said as she placed Cas’ dinner in front of him, “and one plate of fries, no salt.” She put the order of fries on Dean’s side of the table for two, then leaving to attend to her other customers. Cas narrowed his eyes, pondering as Dean started to eat.

“What?” Dean asked, catching him off guard. Cas shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts.

“I’m just wondering why you didn’t put any salt on it. I know it’s an odd thing to ask, but…” Dean laughed, making Cas feel secure in some odd way.

“I’m on a special diet. Okay? You don’t gotta worry.” Cas picked at his food and looked down at the table.

“Can I have some answers?” Dean smiled, as if entertained by his bewilderment.

“Okay, here’s some; yes, no, maybe, Michael, Lucifer-”

“I don’t need to know the four archangels,” Cas said, lips taut.

“You knew that?” Dean laughed again. “‘Course you do. You’re named after an angel.” 

“How did you know where I was,” Cas asked, angry.

“I didn’t.” Cas scoffed and picked up his book, getting ready to leave.

“Hey, hey!” Cas turned to Dean, who wore a genuine look of regret. “C’mon, don’t leave. Look, I’m sorry. I’ll answer your questions, okay?” Cas sat down again and thought.

“Did you follow me?”

“I, uh…” Their eyes locked, Dean’s gaze emanating safety. “I feel protective of you.” Cas glanced down.

“So you  _ did _ follow me,” Cas concluded.

“I was trying to keep a distance, and I was only gonna come out if you needed help,” Dean explained, then clenching his jaw when he added, “and then I heard what those sons of bitches were thinking.”

“Wait… You  _ heard _ what they were thinking?” Dean let out a breath, otherwise staying silent. “So you can read minds?” Dean shrugged.

“I can read every single mind in this room. Except for yours.” He discreetly pointed to a woman sitting at a booth with a beer. “Sex.” Then to the man next to her. “Money.” This went on for a bit. “Let’s see… Money, sex… Wait, what the hell?”

“Hm?”

“Led Zeppelin. That’s what he’s thinking. Damn, that’s one of my favorite bands. You go, man.” Cas couldn’t help but smile a bit. “And you, there’s nothing. It’s so damn annoying.”

“Is there something wrong with me?” Dean chuckled again, which he seemed to do often.

“I tell you I can read friggin’ minds and you think there’s something wrong with you. Wow.” Cas looked down to the table, then back up. Dean sighed.

“What is it?” Dean rose an eyebrow, then shrugged again.

“I don’t have the willpower to stay away from you anymore,” he stated. 

“Then don’t.” The rest of dinner went along silently, Castiel able to feel the tension in the air. Dean paid for their food and they got into the car, still quiet. Cas leaned back into the seat of the Impala, admiring it’s craftsmanship. He went to turn down the air conditioning, his hand coming back with yellow dust. “What is this?” he murmured, examining it. “Sulfur?” Dean didn’t say a word, just staring at the road. They were passing by the police station when Cas heard sirens and saw ambulances. “Wait, Dean, my father’s still here. Can we stop?”

“Yeah, that’s my mom’s car next to your dad’s.” Dean pulled in and they climbed out just in time to see Mrs. Winchester exiting the building.

“Mom, what’s going on?” Dean asked. She held her medical bag and paused in front of the two.

“Someone was killed. They found the body and needed me to examine it,” she said calmly.

Cas tilted his head in concern. “Someone died?” She nodded. “How?”

“Animal attack.”

“Was it the same thing that killed the security guard?”

“Most likely,” she said with another nod, giving Dean a look that he seemed to immediately understand. “Look, Cas, you should probably go and comfort your father. The man was a good friend of his.”

“Alright.” He began to go inside, then turning to face them. “I’ll see you later, Dean.” With that he made his way to Chuck’s office. Chuck was sitting in his chair and doing absolutely nothing, which was very concerning. “Father, I’m sorry,” he nearly whispered, sitting in the seat beside him.

“I knew him for ten years, Cas.” All went quiet for a minute. Chuck then sighed. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna find this thing. In the meantime, though…” He pulled out a can of pepperspray from his desk drawer.

“Father, I don’t need this.”

“Just take it. Make me feel better, okay?” Cas took it and put the can into his coat pocket. “Let’s go home.” While they were leaving the building, Cas caught a glimpse of the body being rolled into an ambulance to be sent to the morgue. He couldn’t help but remember Dean’s dark eyes, the avoidance of salt, the sulfur, the speed. It wasn’t too long until they got home, Cas going straight to his room. He sat on his bed and took out the book, flipping through a few pages. He found a picture of a creature with horns and a pointed tail, reading the description.

“The damned ones,” he muttered to himself, typing it up into the search bar. He closed the book and clicked on what seemed to be a promising link. His eyes widened at what he saw. There was only horrifying after horrifying paintings of everything from dark smoke to small imp-like creatures with sharp teeth. Every religion had a different perspective. Key words stuck out to him.  _ Teleportation _ ; Dean had gotten to his side to save him within the blink of an eye.  _ Strength _ ; How he pushed the car away and made the dent.  _ Black eyes _ ; It explained what Castiel had seen in class.  _ Sulfur _ ; Left behind by… He gasped and breathed heavily. “Dean’s a… He’s…”  _ Corrupt souls _ . He could nearly see himself being taken as Dean’s victim, turning his soul dark and black until nothing remained. He slammed the computer shut and pulled his knees to his chest. He couldn’t bring himself to sleep that night. 


	12. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the title is sooooooooooo subtle. But seriously, here's one of my favorite parts of both the movie and this rewrite!!! Cas finally confronts Dean about who he is! By the way, I just finished writing the Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 rewrite and it's only 35 pages, haha! But now's BDP2, so look forward to that in a year or two when I post it, LOL. I'm horrible. Sorry for teasing, enjoy!

Cas stood in the middle of the school grounds the next morning, looking around. He quickly found Dean, who again wore a red shirt. Their stares met before Cas began making his way toward the trees near the front of the building. He knew Dean was following, he could hear the crunching of leaves and felt as if Dean’s eyes were burning into the back of his skull. Cas didn’t stop until they were in deep enough into the woods and had found a small clearing under the branches, taking a crucifix out from his pocket. “You’re inhumanely fast and strong,” he started, his voice nearly shaking. “Your eyes can go black at any moment, especially when you’re angry.” He could hear Dean getting closer. “You can’t eat salt - granted, that’s not a specific indicator - and there was sulfur in your car. How old are you?”  _ Near immortality. _

“Seventeen.”

“How long have you been seventeen?” he asked, afraid of the answer.

“A while.” He attempted not to run away right then and there.

“I know what you are,” he said with little confidence. Dean’s lips formed part of a smile, the other a smirk.

“So you  _ do _ have a theory.” Cas wrenched his eyes shut. “I want you to say it. What am I?” They both paused.

“A... a demon.” He froze, goosebumps forming as he felt Dean’s warm breath on the back of his neck.

“Are you scared?”

Cas gripped the crucifix tightly. “N-no.” Honestly, he was scared, more so than he’d ever been in his entire life. Dean clenched his jaw.

“Don’t lie to me, Castiel.” Cas gasped at Dean saying his full name. Truly, his heart was pounding because of it and also due to the fact that he said it in such a low, threatening tone.

Cas’ hand started to shake, the edges of the crucifix beginning to dig into his palm. “Y-yes.” Dean nodded once.

“Good.” He started to walk away when Cas opened his eyes and whipped around, grabbing onto his sleeve. Dean rose an eyebrow at him.

“Please, don’t go,” he begged. Dean crossed his arms and moved forward, looming above the shorter man.

“Cas, I want you to tell me this: what do demons do?” Cas shuddered at the thought.

“You won’t hurt me, you won’t.” Cas knew he was pleading more to himself than to Dean, hoping it was true as he turned his head to the side. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Look at me,” Dean ordered. Cas looked up obediently and almost fell back, Dean’s eyes pitch black. “You really don’t want me here, do you?”

“I- I do,” Cas protested gently, shaking his head. He tried not to focus on the image of Dean’s dark eyes. “I don’t want you to go.” Dean laughed sarcastically, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. Cas swallowed thickly, anxious and afraid.

“That’s because you believe the lie,” Dean hissed. “I’m one of the most dangerous things on Earth. Everything about me is made to draw you in.” They stopped in another small hidden area, Cas realizing he had dropped his crucifix. He nearly shook from fright. “My eyes, my face…  _ Everything _ .” Dean turned back to him. “But I wouldn’t need any of that.” Dean was gone as soon as Cas blinked, popping up behind him with his arms pulled tightly around his waist. “As if you could outrun me,” he whispered harshly. Cas tried to stop his hands from trembling. He felt the other leave his body and glanced around, noticing him by a giant rock. “As if you could fight me off.” He picked it up easily and launched it toward another tree and the rock shattered. “I’m made to kill. I'm made to corrupt.” He was now in front of Cas again, Cas stepping a few paces backward. 

“I still don’t want you to go, I… I may be scared but it doesn’t mean I care that I am,” he shot back, the only thing he had said so far without a wavering voice.

“Cas, I’ve killed people. I’ve  _ corrupted _ people. I’ve taken their souls without a hint of mercy.” Cas made an effort to relax and retook his place, standing closely to the demon.

“I don’t care.” Dean chuckled and smiled in a way that told him he was tired of trying to get Cas to leave, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’ve wanted to take your soul since the moment I’ve met you. I… I’ve never wanted a human’s soul so much in my damn life. Forget about corrupting it, it’s so bright I  _ want _ it.” Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. “To feel it between my fingers, absorb it, have it. A soul like yours doesn’t come around easy. Hundreds and hundreds of years have to go by to find one so bright and pure.” Cas swallowed, attempting to regain moisture in his mouth. He took another step forward and put a hand to Dean’s shoulder.

“I trust you,” he replied quietly.

“Don’t,” Dean growled. Cas felt a shudder go up his spine.

“I’m here, I trust you, I-” Before he had a chance to continue, Dean had transported away and was now perched on a long tree branch. 

“My family and I, we’re different.” He looked down at Cas. “We only take the souls of those who’re damned in the first place, people in prison who did horrible things. We don’t go after the humans who aren't damned completely, but then there’s you.” He leaned down. “Your soul, it’s so bright. It’s my own booze, my own drug.” He hoisted himself over the branch and landed easily in front of Castiel.

“Why did you hate me?” Cas asked, so softly to the point that it was almost impossible to hear.

“Only because I want you so much. Dammit, I still don’t know if I can control myself.” Cas glanced down in consideration.

“You can, I know it.” Dean held onto the sleeve of Cas’ coat and took him over to a large tree trunk.

“I need you to tell me what you’re thinking.” Dean’s eyes burned into Cas’ blue ones. “I can’t hear you, I need you to tell me.” Cas gulped as Dean carefully pinned him to the tree, hands splayed above Cas’ shoulders and their faces only inches apart. 

“I don’t want to lose you.”

Dean gave a small, comforting smile. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you.” He placed on hand on Cas’ chest. “So… Purity fell for damnation.”

“Ignorant purity,” Cas whispered, now at ease.

“Dark, disgusting damnation.” Instead of going to class, the two spent their time outside, Dean taking Castiel to his secret field. It was a large clearing filled with flowers of all colors. For the majority of the time they just looked at each other. No words needed to be said. Cas laid down onto the grass, as did Dean, neither paying attention to the crucifix that sat only a few feet away.


	13. Unconditional

Early one morning Castiel was laying on his bed, thinking. He knew only three things for sure. One, Dean was a demon. Two, there was a strong part of him, though he didn’t know how dominant, that desired Cas’ soul. And three… Cas was unconditionally in love with him. He didn’t know if Dean returned those feelings, so he decided he wouldn’t say anything about it. He heard a honk from outside his window, looking out to see Dean by his Impala, waiting. Cas smiled and shook his head, quickly getting ready.

* * *

 

The students of the high school were talking excitedly about their upcoming prom, Cas’ friends near the front of the large gathering. Ambriel held up her camera excitedly, looking toward the parking lot. She gasped in surprise and jabbed Kevin’s elbow until everyone was gaping at what they saw. “Holy crap.”

Dean parked the car and helped Cas out, the latter not seeming to like any of the looks he was receiving from everyone else. He had thought he was in the clear from it all, considering he wasn’t exactly a ‘new kid’ anymore. Still, Dean grinned and adjusted the collar of his leather jacket. “C’mon.”

“But everyone’s staring.” It was true: all heads were pointed in their direction, as if shocked by what they were witnessing. Dean laughed and put an arm over Cas’ shoulders.

“Nah, that one guy over there? He just peeked.” They passed Cas’ friends, the others parting like the Red Sea. “Well, since I’m breaking the rules anyway - and going to Hell,” he started, and Cas couldn’t help smiling softly at the joke, “might as well.” Along with the human students who were watching intently, the rest of the Winchester family looked on with suspicion in their eyes.

After the school day was over, Dean and Cas had found their way out to their field and sat across from each other, talking. “So, um…” Cas stared down at his lap. “How did you become a demon?” Dean thought for a second.

“Okay, so, uh… My dad died and went to Hell, coming back when we were grown up. Seventeen for me, and four years later the same for my brother. Mom didn’t change that much, and when we found out what he was we wanted to stick together as a family. We gave up our souls and were turned. The rest of them were dying and they were young, souls good, so we wanted to give them another chance.” He paused. “Like Jess, Sammy’s mate - demons mate, it's kinda weird. She was dying after a fire spread through her house, so he saved her.” He shrugged, Cas tilting his head to the side, intrigued. “We wouldn’t do this to someone who had a life. Y’know?” Cas’ hand played with the other.

“How long have you been, well…” Cas glanced down at the ground.

“Hey, it’s okay. A demon. Not too long, actually.” 

“Did it hurt?” Dean seemed apprehensive.

“You really wanna know?”

“Yes, please.” Dean sighed.

“If it’s what you wanna hear. Okay, so, it really did. Going from something pure to something damned, it hurts. But what Dad did was harder.”

“What was that?” Cas questioned. “Didn’t he just have to, I don’t know, um... corrupt you?”

“Not exactly. Demons, we have the urge to absorb any pure souls we can get our hands on. When we change someone, we have to put our demonic DNA - basically our blood - directly into their soul. Sometimes people absorb the entire soul before the human turns. It’s risky.” Cas took a deep breath, keeping away his anxiety caused by the statement.

“So you don’t hurt pure people because…?”

“We don't want to be complete monsters and because good people don’t deserve it, all that crap. We’re like vegetarians. Some demons hunt pure souls while we hunt those who’re already damned. It’s easy to stop and they deserve to suffer. But it’s like living on rabbit food. Never really full.” Dean chuckled and looked at the grass. “Wouldn’t be like absorbing your soul, though. I’d be so sated that I’d never have to take anyone’s soul again.” Cas shivered when Dean’s eyes came up black. They instantly flashed to green and Dean’s small smile had turned to an expression of regret. “Hey, I’m sorry. Look, I’d never take your soul. I promise.” Cas nodded again.

“Um…” He attempted to change the subject. “Was it a demon that killed the security guard? And my father’s friend?”

“Yeah. There’s a ton of demons out there. We run into a few every once in awhile. Though, if we find a few that kill pure people, we kill them. Don’t wanna hurt anybody good, right?” Dean smiled and Cas felt better about the conversation’s odd turn.

“Can your family read minds like you can?”

“No, it’s just me. Sammy has visions of the future. Gets a bitch of a headache.”

“He must’ve seen me coming, didn’t he.”

“Really, his visions are all over the place. Every time someone makes a little change here or there, it’s a new one all over again.” Dean grabbed his bag, which was right beside him. “Let’s go home. I’ll drive you.” Cas smiled and stood, not as afraid anymore.

“You’ll drive me  _ crazy _ .” Dean scoffed.

“You’re already driving me insane with that soul of yours, so be quiet and let’s get to the car.”

* * *

 

Dean teleported next to Cas later that day when he was washing his car. “Dean!” he scolded, “try to be human! I have neighbors, they might see you!” Dean laughed darkly and purposely shifted his eyes to complete darkness.

“But I’m not,” he said almost seductively, then switching the color and bursting out laughing at Cas’ face, his startled appearance soon becoming slight anger and a bit of fear.

“Dean, please don’t do that,” Cas implored quietly. Dean held his hands up in pretend innocence.

“Fine, fine.” He leaned on the roof of the car. “I’m gonna take you to my place tomorrow. Sound good?”

Cas was hesitant. “Wait, with your family?”

“Yeah, who else?” 

“But what if they don’t like me?” Dean laughed again.

“I’m takin’ you to a maze of a bunker to meet my family of demons, and you’re worried they won’t like you.”

“It’s nice to know I amuse you.” Cas put his hands in his pockets. “Are you going to pick me up by car, or are you going to ‘teleport’ me?”

“I’ll use my car, it’s fine. Anyway, too much of that can really hurt humans. You’re such a precious, pure little human. Like I said,” Dean bragged. Cas shook his head and crossed his arms, all the while smiling. He’d grown used to Dean’s odd antics by now. He looked to his fingers and saw soap bubbles, flicking some off and making it land on Dean’s shirt. He smiled devilishly in return, pinning Cas to the car.

“Don’t wanna make me mad, little angel,” he snarled playfully. Cas laughed and pushed him away. Dean then sighed, content. “So bright, man. Your soul’s so bright.”

“Thank you,” Cas murmured, his cheeks heating up a bit. Dean glanced to the road and furrowed his brow at the upcoming car.

“Gotta go, Cas.”

“Why?” Cas feared he may have asked a little too quickly. Dean shrugged.

“Small complication. Okay?” Cas nodded and Dean got into his car, which he had to wonder how it had gotten there, and waved goodbye. “See you tomorrow.” Cas smiled and nodded, picking up the sponge he was using. Though, he stopped and narrowed his eyes when he thought he saw the driver glaring at Dean. He shrugged it off in favor of seeing the car pull up in the small driveway, Hannah and Metatron climbing out.

“Oh, hi.” Cas gave them warm smiles. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

“We’re here to visit your father.” Hannah elbowed her uncle lightly.

“More like to visit his typewriter.”

“Hm?” Cas asked, puzzled. At that moment Chuck came out, saying hello before starting up a conversation with Metatron. Hannah stood beside Cas, leaning gently against the car.

“Your father is selling his typewriter to Metatron,” she explained quietly. Cas nearly gasped.

Cas replied in a hushed yell, “But he  _ loves _ his typewriter!”

“I know, but I heard he now has a state-of-the-art computer. He’ll be able to write twice as fast.” Metatron laughed.

“It’s not the only reason we came here. Castiel, Hannah’s been a thorn in my side, nearly begging to see you again.” Hannah blushed from embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Uncle,” she muttered.

“Keeping it real like a good novel.” Metatron shrugged, everyone heading inside. “So, any leads on the attacks?”

“I don’t think it’s an animal,” Chuck responded. Metatron nodded.

“Didn’t think it was.”


	14. Clan

“It’ll take awhile to get there,” Dean said as he started the engine the next afternoon. The Impala’s engine purred, the demon turning to Cas. “You okay with that?” Cas nodded, hands in his lap, and Dean beamed in return. “Okay, good. Lebanon, here we come.” Cas thought for a minute as Dean began to drive.

“You said you live in a bunker?”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s a maze?” Dean let out a low whistle.

“It’s easy to get lost in there. Good thing we can… Oh.” Dean shrugged. “Hm. Guess I’ll have to stay next to you the whole time.” Cas was very happy at the offer.

“Alright.”

* * *

 

Dean finally pulled up by a building that looked like nothing Cas had ever seen before. “How do we get in?” he wondered aloud as he closed the door to the car. Dean chuckled, walking around to him and touching his wrist.

“Blink.” Cas did so and gaped in awe at what he found. He was at the top of a small landing overlooking a large conference room, the side walls filled to the brim with books. “Welcome to the bunker.”

“This is- this is amazing!” Cas’ eyes widened in delight and he nearly shot down the stairs. Dean rolled his eyes with a grin and popped up next to him.

“Slow down, cowboy. This place is kinda old, so you gotta be careful.” Someone came into the main room from another, observing the two before smiling.

“We got everything ready,” he said simply. “Hey, Cassie.” With that, he was gone. Cas looked to Dean in confusion, who only laughed.

“I told them not to do this,” he said, leading Cas through the place. Cas tried to see as much as he could as everything passed by. “So, what did’ya expect?”

“About what?”

“Y’know, hellfire and darkness, that crap?”

“Not the hellfire,” Cas answered.

“Not the hellfire,” Dean repeated, entertained. At last they came upon a kitchen where multiple members of the Winchester family were cooking. “We don’t need to eat but sometimes we like to,” he whispered to Cas, “but I couldn’t get them to not make you something. They’re so kind it’s aggravating.” Cas nodded in understanding.

“Does he even  _ like _ steak?” A dark haired girl - Lisa, Cas remembered - was standing by Mr. and Mrs. Winchester holding a bowl along with the man from earlier.

“Dean said he likes red meat, so…” Mr. Winchester went back to grilling the filets. “Just do your job, Lisa.” Lisa only crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. As soon as Cas stepped into the doorway everyone squinted as if they were looking up at the sky or the sun. “Would’ya look at that.” Their heads turned to him and Cas nearly shrunk under all the attention. It felt like the first day of school all over again.

“Here comes the human,” Mrs. Winchester said happily. Dean gave Cas a nod that told him everything was okay, allowing them to step inside. Mary went over to Cas and took his hand, shaking it.

“Hello, Castiel, it’s so nice to meet you officially.”

“Mom, don’t embarrass him,” Dean said in a jokingly-complaining tone. She let go and shrugged at her son. “That’s my mom, Mary.”

“Thank you for all this, Doctor Winchester,” Cas said gratefully. Mary brushed off the statement.

“Call me Mary. ‘Doctor Winchester’ is too formal.”

“He’s a formal guy, remember?” the man pointed out, speaking with a hint of a Louisiana accent.

“That’s Benny.” Dean motioned to him, who waved with three fingers of his hand holding a bottle. “He’s like my brother and my best friend. You’ll like him. There’s John over there, my dad. He’s a little rough on the edges but he’ll come around eventually.” John scoffed.

“You say it like I want to keep him away. I’ll let ya do what you want as long as it doesn’t hurt the family. Nice to meet ya, Cas.”

“The same to you, John.” Cas felt a bit weird at the informality, but then again they were right: he was always overly formal. He put his hands in his coat pockets, feeling a bit awkward and out of place.

“Hope you’re hungry,” Mary added cheerfully, “we’re making you steak.”

“Mom, he already ate,” Dean said quietly. Lisa grit her teeth and gripped onto the glass bowl so tightly it shattered, the pieces falling to the floor. She paid no mind to it, crushing the fragments under her heels as she went a few paces toward another doorway out.

“ _ Great _ ,” she hissed.

“Down girl,” Dean said, motioning with his hand for her to stop. She glared at Cas.

“I’m sorry, it’s just because it was a long drive here and I didn’t want to bother you with having to make something,” Cas apologized.

“Well, at any rate, it’s very considerate of you.” Mary smiled, John taking his place next to her and they then smiled at each other. Dean laughed, turning to Cas.

“Just ignore Lisa. She gets like this sometimes.”

“Okay, fine.” Lisa crossed her arms again, Cas assuming that she did it perpetually when in one of her moods. Benny appeared next to her, sighing.

“Cool down, babe.”

“Cool down?” Lisa asked, appalled at his reaction. “And why don’t we keep pretending it isn’t dangerous!”

“Oh, I- I wouldn’t tell anyone anything,” Cas assured them. Dean gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, letting him release some tension.

“She knows that,” John responded.

“The problem is you two’re public now,” Benny explained vaguely.

“Benny,” Mary whispered harshly, trying to get him to be quiet.

“No, he should know,” Lisa protested. “The whole family is going to suffer if this ends badly.” Cas glanced down.

“Badly, as in… I’m the one who gets ‘cooked’.” Everyone apart from Lisa chuckled at the phrase, Cas tilting his head to the side and pondering on the thought that he said something wrong.

“Woah, what’s that smell-” Two more members of the Winchester family wandered in, this time being Sam with Jessica’s arm hooked in his. “Oh, hey, Cas,” he greeted once he caught sight of him. The pair went over, Sam smiling at him. “Woah, you are bright.”

“Sammy, c’mon,” Dean groaned, his patience wearing away.

“It’s fine, Dean. We’re gonna be great friends, I saw it already.” Sam laughed a bit. “Gave me one hell of a headache too.”

“Um… Sorry?” Cas half asked, not knowing how to answer.

“So you know me now. I’m Sam.” Cas smiled a little. “And this is my girlfriend Jess.”

“Hey, Cas.” Her eyes were nearly closed. “I’m not used to seeing someone so bright, sorry.”

“If you need me to, I’ll step out.”

“No, don’t!” Jess shook her head. “You don’t have to for our sakes. I just need to become accustomed to it, that’s all.” Dean shrugged.

“I’m gonna take him on a tour, okay? See you guys.” Dean and Cas started to walk out, the human completely bewildered over the past few minutes.

“See ya later, Cas,” Sam called. He could hear excited conversation following their absence.

“So, uh, was it as weird for you as it was for me?” Dean muttered.

“No offense, but yes.”

“None taken. They’re just like that.” Dean took him down a few hallways, ending at one door. “This is my room.” He opened the door and revealed a mostly-organized space filled with all kinds of things Cas couldn’t even begin to describe. He looked to one box titled ‘high school graduation caps’. 

“You have multiple?” he asked, curious as he stepped inside.

“Yeah, we get a lot.” Dean followed him and smiled softly at Cas’ interest.

“It must be miserable, learning the same things over and over.” 

“It sucks, but the younger we pretend to be in a new place the longer we can stay. Still, it has its perks.” Cas sat in a chair and observed the room, his eyes falling to the bed which was impossibly clean, no imprints on what he could discern as a memory foam mattress.

“Do you sleep?”

Dean seemed blindsided by the question. “I don’t sleep, but I lay down like everyone else. Memory foam, man, it remembers me.” Cas stood again and found a small DVD player, an unmarked disc inside. He turned on the device and the song began to play. “Oh, yeah. Mom used to sing me to sleep with this when I was younger,” he said fondly.

“Hey Jude,” Cas whispered gently to himself, “it’s nice.”

“You should’a heard my mom singing it. When she does it it’s like Heaven on Earth.” He turned the knob for the volume a few times, making the sound slowly fade until it was quiet. “What else d’ya wanna see?”

“I don’t know, honestly.”

“Y’know what? I know the place.” Dean took hold of his hand and brought him down hallway after hallway, Cas blushing the entire time. “You seem like a music guy.” He opened the doors to a room housing a black grand piano. Cas’ eyes widened at the majestic beauty of it.

“Can you play?”

“Not much.”

“Can I hear it?”

“It’s only the chorus to Hey Jude.” Cas tilted his head again and made a small, happy yet partially pleading look.

“Please?” Dean sighed.

“Okay, I know what we can do. Get ready.” Within an instant they were seated in a high box above a man playing the piano live on the stage, delicate and intricate melodies flooding the room. Cas grinned widely at it all, letting out a surprised breath.

“This must be a dream, this doesn’t happen in real life!”

“It does in my world, Cas.” They exchanged smiles and laughs, watching the rest of the performance. They’d glance to each other every once in awhile. Cas could feel them getting closer as the hours went by, his cheeks growing hot. He still couldn’t believe any of it was real. Though, he was able to push that doubt aside when Dean took his hand in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the late post!!!! It completely slipped my mind!


	15. Kiss

Cas parked in a small space at the side of the diner, ready to meet his father for dinner. After spending the day with Dean he supposed he should be with Chuck as to avoid suspicion. On his way inside he passed by April who was with his other friends from school. “So, Cas, you and Winchester?” He nodded as he walked down the path. “I don’t like it.” He stopped and decided to listen. “He looks at you like… like he wants to take you away.” Cas chuckled to himself, leaving April to go inside. Chuck was waiting at the corner booth by the window when Cas arrived.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Cas slid into his seat.

“It’s fine. I got you a salad. You need something healthier than burgers.”

“Fine, father.” The waitress waited for a second after she had put their food in front of them.

“Any news?” she asked quietly. Chuck nodded.

“We found a line of sulfur today. Looks like it was heading east, though, so the sheriff over there’ll be able to catch them if it's the guys who've been doing this.” She nodded before going.

“Sulfur?” Cas attempted to ask, but a sudden burst of laughter roared from outside, Charlie, Dorothy, and all the others almost in tears from some joke.

“Looks like your friends want you to come,” Chuck noticed, pointing to April. Cas turned around to see April was blowing him a kiss through the window. Cas nearly choked on his food from it.

“I was going to stay home,” Cas huffed, picking at his dinner.

“Oh c’mon, Cas. Go out, it’s a Friday night. The Kelly girl has big lips for you.” Cas glared at the table, not knowing how to respond. “Okay, what about the others in town? Anybody caught your eye?”

“Father, are we going to talk about boys?” Cas asked sarcastically, then realizing his slight mistake.

“So it’s a guy then. Alright, don’t wanna make you mad. I’ll leave the subject alone.”

“Thank you.” Chuck sighed, leaning back in the seat.

“I feel like I leave you alone too often. You should be out, having fun, talking, hell, maybe even drinking.”

“I don’t mind being alone, nor do I want to drink.” Cas searched for a way to lighten the discussion. “I’m kind of like you, in that sense.” Chuck nodded before dropping the chat, Cas secretly relieved.

* * *

 

“How’s the business work going?” Cas asked, laying by the left edge of his bed.

“Raphael just made a deal that will give us a house in Jacksonville for sure,” Naomi said proudly. “You’d love it here.”

“Well, um…” Cas bit his lip. “I’m really coming to like Lawrence.”

“Really? Did I hear that right?” Naomi teased. “Wait… Does a special someone have something to do with it?” Cas nearly froze.

“Mother, can we please not talk about that?”

“But do they?”

Cas sighed, defeated. “Yes.” He pulled the phone away when Naomi nearly screamed from excitement.

“Tell me all about them. Are they an athlete? A mathlete? I’m one hundred percent sure they’re smart, right?” Cas felt an impending sense of someone tracking him, turning with a gasp to see Dean sitting casually on the end of his bed. Thankfully Naomi didn’t hear it. 

“I- I have to go,” he said quickly.

“Castiel, we have to discuss this! Are you being safe?” Thoroughly grossed out by the idea, Cas hung up the phone and put it on his nightstand. He realized he was only wearing boxers and sweatpants, blushing in humiliation. Dean looked him over and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him closer.

“D-Dean, how did you-”

“Teleportation, remember?” Dean smiled at him, though Cas was still shocked.

“How often do you do it?” Dean shrugged.

“Every day or two for the past few months. I like watching you sleep. It’s nice, calming.” Dean completely turned Cas around to face him, the human’s lips parting in complete and utter confusion. In that moment, everything slowed down. “I need you to hold still. I gotta try something. I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.”

“I trust you.” Dean smiled some more.

“Stay still,” he murmured as their faces drifted closer. Cas put a hand to Dean’s shoulder, holding his breath when Dean’s lips finally touched his. The first kiss was a test, a way to get a chance of how it felt. They stopped for a second before diving right back in, their lips locked together. It quickly became more passionate, Dean pulling Cas into his lap before laying him onto the bed, hand tracing his hipbones when- “Stop!” Cas looked up to see Dean had transported himself across the room, against the wall with his right arm behind him.

“I- I’m sorry,” Cas stuttered, still paralyzed as he propped himself up on his elbows, hair now wildly sticking up.

“It’s not your fault, Cas.” Dean sighed. “Now we know I’m strong enough.”

“I wish I could say the same.” Dean closed his eyes and turned away.

“I can’t lose control with you. Never. If I’m not careful…” Cas shook his head rapidly to the point of becoming dizzy.

“Don’t leave, please.” Dean went back to the bed, sitting and running a hand through Cas’ dark hair.

“I won’t leave, I promise.”

“You make a lot of promises.”

“I keep them, though.” Cas relaxed and laid down on the bed, pulling the blanket over himself and putting the pillow up to support their heads.

“Get in. I can’t sleep now, after all that.” Dean chuckled at him and lowered himself onto the space next to Cas. “So, um… Why can’t you go out all that much during good weather?”

“Y’know how light reflects?”

“Yes.”

“It reflects on the souls.”

“Oh.”

“Oh what?” Dean questioned almost accusingly.

“I just didn’t think of that.” He smiled, gazing up at him from his position lying down with Dean sitting up. “I must be blinding you.”

“Yeah, kinda, but it's worth it.”

“Worth it? To blind yourself for me?”

“For a perfect soul in a perfect man, yes.”

“I'm not perfect,” Cas whispered, blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Hell yeah you are. Oh, let me count the ways,” Dean joked, the pair laughing. “Oh, shalt I counteth the ways? Thy soul shines so bright on any morning, beest it winter, falleth, springeth or summer, with every chuckle it lights and dims with each quite quaint breath. It shines liketh the most valuable of jewels, as pure as the largest diamond. Nothing couldst ever compareth to thy soul, nor to thy beauty, intellect, or kindness. Castiel, there is something I can't putteth mine own finger on, but I knoweth I shouldst trusteth it at which hour it tells me to beest with thee.” Cas’ eyes were wide, nearly watering, jaw dropped.

“Dean, that was… That was beautiful.” Dean wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

“Thanks.”

“Wait a minute… You can improvise Shakespeare off the top of your head?”

“Yeah, I’ve been to high school a lot. You won’t believe how many times we have to read and watch that crap. Though I'm not really sure about the diamond part.” Cas smiled and rested his head on Dean’s chest.

“So is that really how it works?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Every time you smile it stays bright. When you laugh it lights up and then dims softly over and over again. When you’re scared, though, it’s flickering a lot. Like it’s shaking.”

“That’s because I  _ was _ shaking,” Cas reminded him.

“And when you’re sad - which I honestly have never seen - it looks smaller and dull. Your soul is amazing.” Dean kissed Cas’ forehead. “I’ve never cared about a human so much in my life before. It feels great.”

“Likewise.” Cas snuggled against him, beginning to feel tired. “Do you-” He yawned, stretching his arms. “Do you have a soul?”

“Yeah, I do. It’s just dark, that’s all.”

Cas closed his eyes and rested his head on Dean’s stomach. “If my soul is as beautiful as you claim, then I bet yours is just as beautiful,” he mumbled before falling asleep. Dean laughed quietly and wrapped an arm around Cas’ side.

“Like I said before, it isn’t. But thank you, Cas.”


	16. Games

Thunder rumbled in the air, the sun covered by clouds as Cas grabbed his trench coat and buttoned up his shirt. He was still smiling stupidly, the night before having been the most relaxing and refreshing of his entire life. He went down the stairs and found his father at the table with a computer and a bottle. On close inspection it was only an energy drink, which made Cas happier. He went and got another from the fridge and placed it beside him, then putting more paper into the printer that shot out page after page of Chuck’s work. “Thanks, Castiel.”

“It’s not a problem.” Cas wondered how to broach the topic. “I have a date. With Dean Winchester.” Chuck stopped typing and looked up at him, turning around in his seat. 

“Isn’t he a bit old for you?”

“No, father, we’re in the same grade.”

“I didn’t think you liked anyone in town,” Chuck said with a shrug, going back to his novel.

“He doesn’t live in town.” There was a pause. “He’s right outside.”

“He is?” Chuck raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, he wants to meet you.”

“Alright, let him in.” Chuck closed his computer and stood. “He won’t be a bad influence, will he?”

“I don’t think so… But he’s important to me.” Chuck made a little halo sign above his head and Cas laughed a bit at its irony. He nearly dashed to the door and brought Dean, who was wearing an old yet in-good-condition Metallica t-shirt that outlined his muscles and some jeans with rips, making it look even better.

“Mr. Shurley, nice to meet you. I’m Dean.” Dean smiled, Chuck nodding.

“Hey, Dean. Call me Chuck.”

“Cas isn’t gonna be out too long. He’s just gonna come play baseball with me and my family.”

“Wait, Castiel is gonna play baseball?” Chuck gave an amused smirk, Cas huffing out an annoyed breath. “Nice. If you can get him to do any kind of sport then I’ll consider you a saint.”

“I’ll keep him safe, I promise.”

“Okay, have fun. Don’t be surprised if I call you for writing advice.”

“Can do, Chuck,” Dean called to him as they went outside. “So, Cas, how come your last name’s Novak when your dad’s Shurley?”

“I took my mother’s last name after the divorce.” Dean brought him to the side of his car, laughing as he pulled out a baseball hat and put it on Cas’ head. “Since when do demons play baseball?”

“Well, I did t-ball when I was little, and this is the only time we can play.” He opened the Impala door. “You’ll see why, babe.” Cas’ face turned red again as he got into the car, not knowing what to anticipate.

* * *

 

After a while Dean parked the car onto the grass in a large clearing surrounded by trees, the rest of the family already there. None of them were wearing baseball-esque clothing, but Cas assumed it was due to their powers allowing them to do anything they pleased. Lisa and Sam were putting their hands on top of each other’s on the baseball bat to see who went first, Lisa winning. Mary immediately intercepted Castiel as soon as he was near. “Thanks for coming, we need an umpire.”

“She thinks we cheat,” Benny said as he passed by, ball in hand.

“I  _ know _ you cheat,” Mary shot back. She led Cas to home base that was improvised by one that was bought from the store. “Call them as you see them. Okay?” 

“Yes, I will.” Though Cas didn’t know much about baseball, or any sport for that matter, he was entranced when Sam got onto pitcher’s mound and threw the ball, the thunder striking at the same time as Lisa’s hit collided with it. It went far out past midfield, Dean running after it. Cas tilted his head in wonder. “Wouldn’t that be a home run?”

“Even without his teleporting, Dean’s very fast.” He watched in awe as Lisa made her way around the bases, Dean getting to the ball and shooting it toward Mary. Lisa slid toward home and hit the base, Mary getting the ball onto her leg. “What’dya say, Cas?”

“Um… Out.” 

“Out!” Benny cheered. Lisa stood and glared at Cas, making him feel small. Next was John’s turn, running as soon as the ball hit. Dean and Benny went for it at the same time and ran into each other. They laughed and punched playfully, getting up and going back to the game. That time the running team got a point. This went on for a while, Lisa proudly watching Benny run as fast as he could while winking at her.

“That’s my man.” When Jess hit the ball it sliced through the air with the loudest crack Cas had ever heard, going straight toward the woods. Sam winced and his eyes widened as he looked around.

“Stop, guys, stop!” Dean knew what he was thinking as everyone got back into their group, Dean grabbing onto Cas’ arm and pulling him back. “There’re others. They heard us. They were going to leave but now they’re coming.”

“C’mon Cas, we gotta go,” Dean told him.

“Dean, you can’t. They know we’re here,” Jess said, searching for anyone in the trees. Dean sighed angrily and fixed Cas’ coat to cover his chest.

“Stand behind us. We might be able to cover you. As soon as we can we’re gonna leave, got it?” Cas nodded frantically, afraid.

“That’s not gonna help, my eyes burn even when he’s behind me,” Lisa muttered. Cas swallowed thickly as three people emerged from the darkness and onto the field. Three demons.

“I shouldn’t’ve brought you here, Cas, I’m so damn sorry,” Dean whispered, kissing Cas’ forehead, “stay behind me, I’ll keep you safe.” Cas did as he was told as the demons drew nearer, walking leisurely instead of appearing and disappearing. Two of them were female, one male. They halted a few feet in front of them, all side by side. The one in the middle spoke first, a girl with dark brown hair wearing a purple shirt with a dark jacket and black jeans.

“Want your ball back?” She held up the baseball and smirked. Cas bit his lip out of anxiety, trying to keep hidden. She threw it over and John caught it easily.

“Thanks,” he said drily.

“I’m Meg,” the girl continued, “and this is Amara and Lucifer.” The blond-haired man, Lucifer, winked and Amara crossed her arms, her dress billowing under her. Cas felt like prey to them, not knowing if he’d be hurt by the newcomers.

“I’m Mary, and this is my family.” Dean set his jaw out of concentration.

“Hey.”

“Your hunting’s caused a small problem for us.” The Winchesters were all on edge while the three were casual. When Cas looked at their eyes, despite them being normal colors, they seemed threatening. Lucifer looked over the family with a predatory glare.

“Sorry. We didn’t know anyone else was here.”

“We have a permanent residence nearby.” 

“Really?” Meg shrugged and glanced at Lucifer, who was now in a kind of staring match with Dean. “Sorry ‘bout that. We’re passing through.”

“We were being tracked, but we led them east. You’ll be safe,” Amara added. The sky grew darker with every moment, only increasing Cas’ concern. 

“So, can we play?” Meg asked. The Winchesters exchanged glances, Dean staying still. “C’mon, just a game.”

“Yeah, sure. A few of us were leaving, anyway.” Mary nodded in her son’s direction. “We’ll bat first.” Meg and Amara strolled to their places, forming a strategy. The Winchesters did the same except for Dean, having glued Cas to his back. Lucifer was still staring, making Cas uncomfortable. Lucifer was going off to join his group and Dean started taking Cas back to the car when Lucifer stopped, raising an eyebrow. He glanced back toward them with a threatening grin. Dean spun around fast enough to give Cas whiplash, taking a defensive stance in front of him.

“You brought a battery pack,” Lucifer snarled. The two groups became walls, the Winchesters in front of Cas protectively.

“A human?” Meg asked.

“A  _ pure _ human,” Lucifer growled.

“He’s with us. I think you should leave,” Jess spat. Cas breathed heavily and clung to Dean.

“The game’s over. We’ll go now. Lucifer, come on.” Lucifer and Amara hesitated before stepping back and leaving, the former putting his arm around Amara’s shoulder.

“Dean, get Cas home. Now.” Dean waited for a second before gripping tightly onto Cas’ wrist and racing him to the car. He nearly shoved him in, Cas buckling and shuddering as Dean popped into the driver’s seat and hit the gas.

“Are- are they after me?!” 

“Listen, Cas, Lucifer’s a tracker.” Cas tried to take deep breaths to steady himself, closing his eyes. The speeding surroundings were making everything worse. “I set him off on the field. I made this his best game ever. He won’t stop.”

“W-what do we do?”

“Kill him. Make sure he can’t come back then salt and burn the bones just in case.” Cas’ hand held the dashboard rigidly. “We’re taking you out of Lawrence. We need to take you far away.”

“But I have to go home!”

“You can’t go home! If he finds a way to track you there he’ll find you.”

“But my father! He- he could be killed!” Tears came to Cas’ eyes. “P-please!”

“Lemme get you out first!”

“We have to help him, he shouldn’t have to be hurt because of us,” Cas sobbed, “I’m begging you, don’t drag him into this because of a mistake I made.”

“I made the mistake. Cas, don’t cry, c’mon.” Dean lifted a hand to cup his cheek. “We’ll help him. Then I’ll get you somewhere safe. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I know Amara isn't a demon. Yes, Knights of Hell exist, but for a different purpose in this series. Amara just kind of *worked* as Victoria, since I might kind of ship Lucifer and Amara. Sorry! Just go with it, I promise it'll actually come together near the end.


	17. Flee

Cas burst inside the door to his house, his father waking up from sleeping on the couch with the TV still on in front of him. “Dean, leave me alone!”

“Don’t do this, baby, please.”

“Get out!” Cas slammed the door shut and went up the stairs, Chuck following worriedly.

“Castiel, what’s going on?”

“I have to get out of here.” Cas shut the door behind him to his room, his father standing outside of it. He got inside to see Dean helping him pack his bags, kissing him in apology before stuffing some clothes in one. There was a knock on the door. “What do I say to him?” Cas sniffled, “I can’t bring myself to hurt him.”

“You have to.” Cas nodded, wiping his eyes. “I’ll be at the car.” Cas left the room and grabbed a bag, going into the bathroom and going through the medicine cabinet, putting in a few bottles.

“Did he hurt you?” Chuck questioned.

“N-no.”

“Break up with you?”

“No, I broke up with him,” Cas muttered, going back into his room.

“I thought you liked him.”

“That’s why I have to leave, I want to go home, I can’t take this.”

“C’mon, your mom isn’t even in Pontiac.”

“I’ll drive.”

“Sleep on it, I’ll take you in the morning.” Chuck followed Cas down the stairs, hoping to persuade him.

“I need to think, I’ll drive. I’ll call you at a motel, I swear.” He went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, shoving it into his duffle.

“I know I haven’t been interacting with you as much as I should, I’m sorry.” Chuck ran a hand down his face. “Look, we can… we can do more stuff.” Cas set his jaw, trying to keep it from trembling.

“Like talk about books? Have dinner at the diner every night? Inch closer toward alcoholism?” Cas’ lip wobbled. “That’s you, not me.” He pushed past, standing by the door.

“Castiel, I just got you back. Please. I thought I was doing better.”

Cas was quiet for a second, knowing what would shatter him. “If I don’t leave now then I’ll be stranded here like Mother.” He opened the door and ran out, tears escaping his eyes as he could feel Chuck watching him, still by where he had left the house. He got into his car and drove away down a dark street.

“He’s gonna forgive you.” Cas gasped to see Dean had teleported next to him. “Let me drive.” They switched their seats, Cas pulling out a tissue from the glove compartment.

“You didn’t see the way he looked. I told him the same thing my mother did.”

“It’s the only way he’ll let you go. He’s safe now, okay?”

“I made sure of it.” Cas’ heart nearly stopped at the voice, turning to see Benny in the backseat.

“Wait, how isn’t he…?”

“It’s hard to go into cars. We use them a lot so we’re used to it. He’s not.” Dean took a hand off the wheel and put it on Cas’ linking them together. “Sammy’s in the car behind us.” Cas watched the world sadly go by him, catching a glimpse of his friends leaving the diner laughing and talking. A part of him wished he could have that. When they finally got to the house within an hour - perplexed by how they did so with such a long drive - they were greeted by Mary at the table with… Meg. Dean’s eyes turned black and his arms wrapped around Cas.

“Wait, Dean, she’s here to help.” Mary nodded to Meg.

“I’m tired of his games. Clarence, he has senses that no one could beat. I haven’t seen many demons but he takes the damn cake.”

“Are you talking to me?” Cas asked quietly.

“Yeah, because- look, we have no time. Don’t underestimate Amara either.” No one had the opportunity to say anything before she vanished. Dean rolled his eyes and took Cas down to the garage where everyone’s cars and bikes were housed.

“Can’t wait to kill that son of a bitch!” Dean shouted, hands in fists. The others continued putting things into trunks while Cas lightly touched his shoulder again. Dean’s eyes, which had gone black, returned to their usual color. “Baby, I’m so sorry.” He gave Cas a fast yet love-filled kiss. “I’m so sorry, we’re gonna keep everyone safe.”

“What if he kills one of us first?” Lisa wondered aloud.

“Then all the more reason to kill him,” Dean answered.

“Look, Jess and Sammy are gonna take Cas north,” John ordered.

“I’m going with him!”

“He knows you’ll never leave him, Dean. It only puts him in more danger.” Dean sighed, Sam coming to stand nearby.

“It’s okay. Jess and I are gonna take him. We’re the second best pick. I’ll keep him safe just as much as you would.”

“Okay, let’s get ready.” Sam took Cas over to the car and helped him into the backseat where he only looked up at everything blankly. “Mom, Lis, d’ya mind taking these?” He handed Mary a blue book and Lisa a postcard.

“But those are my…!”

“Your favorite things. Since you like them, a small pieces of your soul has become infused in it. We’re gonna put them down at certain spots to lead him away. We’ll get them back,” Benny explained. Cas glanced down to the upholstered seat and nodded weakly. He noticed Lisa glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

“Why do I have to help him? He isn’t anything to me,” she hissed.

“Hey, remember what Uncle Bobby said? Family ain’t just blood,” Benny said flatly. She crossed her arms, pouted and went off to her car. The engine of the one Cas was in started and Dean went over to the window, leaning down.

“Please don’t get hurt,” Cas barely got out, tears in his eyes, “I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

“It’s okay, Cas, it’s all gonna be okay. We can’t teleport you because it’ll hurt you, but as soon as the coast is clear I’m gonna come right back to you. Stay safe.” Dean laid a kiss onto Cas’ cheek, the human’s wide blue eyes filled with water. “Baby, don’t cry. You’re my life. I need you, Cas.” With no delay the garage door opened and Sam drove the car away, Cas letting the teardrops fall silently.

* * *

 

“Mother, hello. Please don’t worry, I’m not in Kansas but everything’s okay. I’ll explain as soon as I can.” It had been a while since they passed the northern border of Kansas, Castiel wanting to call Naomi and tell her a lie so she wouldn’t freak out. Sam had told him, as they were speeding down the roads, night turning to day, that the others were leaving his belongings at strategic spots to lead Lucifer away. He had stopped crying after a few hours. Soon enough they came upon a hotel room, relaxing for a short time. All felt serene until Sam began to hold his head in pain.

“What is it? Sam?” Jess asked, checking him over.

“He changed course,” he said, wincing, “paper, paper.” Jess hurriedly put a paper and pencil in front of him and he began to sketch. “He’s going to an old hollow house, I think.” He drew it and Cas studied it.

“They said he might be wrong.”

“This is the path Lucifer is on now. If he changes it, the vision changes,” Jess responded.

“So his path leads to a barn?”

“You’ve been there?” Sam furrowed his brow at him.

“Yes, I used to work part-time when I was young. It had lights overhead just like that.” He pointed to them.

“When you were in Pontiac,” Jess led slowly. Cas nodded, feeling his phone vibrate before taking it out.

“Dean?”

“We lost him. That son of a bitch knew our trick. Lisa and Mary are gonna keep Chuck safe. We’re coming to get you. Then we’re gonna go somewhere alone while the others keep hunting.” Cas was able to hear the _flick_ over the phone. “I will do whatever-the-hell it takes to make sure no one hurts you.” Cas put down the phone once they hung up, putting his things into his bags again while Jess and Sam were on the ground floor checking out. Cas found his phone vibrating again. His heart grew lighter when he saw it was Naomi, the ID saying ‘Home’.

He eagerly picked it up, beginning with, “Mother, I’m glad you got my message. Wait, what are you doing home?”

“Castiel, where are you?! Castiel!” Cas sighed.

“Calm down, everything’s okay.”

“Castiel, Castiel!”

“I will tell you everything, there’s no need to-” He gasped and froze, his heart landing in his stomach when he heard the sound of a struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who're gonna say 'Cas has a horcrux' yeah. I know. I didn't intend for that to happen. Please don't mention it.


	18. Death

“Y’know, your high school doesn’t protect students’ privacy well,” the voice on the other line taunted deeply, “it was too easy for Amara to find your previous address. Then I came here and found little Naomi. I _was_ going to wait, but when I heard her receive a call from your dad about how you left? I do need leverage.”

“Please- please!” came Naomi’s cries.

“No, don’t touch her!” Cas begged, tears streaking down his face.

“If you want to save her, you could always take her place. You’re going to have to leave your friends. You can do that, right?”

“W-where do I meet you?” Lucifer’s grin was practically audible.

“What about that little barn you used to work at. And I’ll know if you bring anyone. Don’t forget: if you do, mommy gets it.” Cas hung up the phone and forgot about his things, moving stealthily to the main floor. Jess and Sam were in the main lobby. For a moment he felt horrible for betraying them. Then he sighed and remembered who he was doing it for. He left as soon as he could, hailing a cab. It was late at night when he arrived. He got out of the car and paid the man, looking up to the old building and shuddering. It now seemed horrifying. He took a deep breath. Honestly, he hadn’t ever given much thought to how he would die. He supposed, though, that dying in the place of someone he cared about was a noble way to go.

He opened the door to the barn slowly, looking in. He couldn’t regret the decisions that had led him there, since they had also gifted him with Dean. He went inside scared more than he ever had been before, closing his eyes and internally saying his goodbyes. He walked through hesitantly, hands in his pockets as he struggled to be brave. Light shined in from the lights and fans at the top of the barn. When he heard his mother’s calling he ran to it. He knew he was in danger but he didn’t care. He knew it was more dangerous than the time he nearly fell off the barn roof… He stopped in front of a TV playing a video. It was his mother filming him as he wobbled on top of a ladder leading to the planks he was fixing. “Castiel, get down,” she ordered on the screen.

“But Mother, I need to fix that,” came the reply from his young self, no older than thirteen, wearing dirty shorts and an oil-covered shirt, holding a hammer.

“No buts, young man, time to go home. I’ll make you some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches too, since you worked so hard.” He remembered that day. He had gone home with Naomi, eyes shining and so proud of himself. His hands began to shake when he realized he had fallen into a trap. He gasped slightly when he heard a voice behind him.

“You were pretty stubborn.” He whipped around to see Lucifer standing only feet away from him. He circled Castiel, watching him with a smirk.

“She’s not e-even here…” Cas mumbled to himself. Cas suddenly felt a hand on his cheek, Lucifer holding him against the wall. His hand rose to stroke through Cas’ dark hair.

“So bright, Cassie…” he said softly, but Cas knew his sweet-sounding tone was dripping with an underlying sinisterness. “I didn’t think we had to bring poor mom into this, now did we?” Lucifer laughed darkly. “You made this too easy. Y’know what?” Cas shied away, pressing the side of his face into the wood. “I’m gonna make this better. Why don’t we document our time together?” Cas was almost failing to breathe, Lucifer tracing a finger over his cheekbone as he pulled out a camera. “Hope you don’t mind, I borrowed it.” He turned it on with a devilish smirk, focusing on Cas’ fear-filled expression. “Oh, this is going to break Dean’s heart.”

“He has nothing to do with this!” Cas shouted. Lucifer put a hand to lock around his throat, making Cas gulp and shiver.

“His rage will make everything fun. Now, here’s our little movie, Cas. Look nice and scared for the camera.” Lucifer let go of his neck, Cas gasping in air long enough for Lucifer to place his lips on his own. Cas cried out against the kiss, his objection being recorded along with it. When Lucifer pulled away Cas gave him a sharp slap, running as fast as he could toward the door while the demon was disoriented. He only growled and appeared in front of him, Cas trying to take a few steps back before he cried out in pain. Lucifer had taken his arm and tossed him across the room, Cas hitting the wall with a loud crash. He held his head and fell into a heap from the force of the impact. He moaned and put a hand to his hair, now sticky with blood that came back coating his fingers in red. “That was a good shot, Cas. Glad I picked this place, there’s a lot of space. And my prey?” He appeared in front of Cas’ body, camera pointed down. “Perfect.” He undid the buttons of Cas’ dress shirt, then placing his palm on the human’s chest. “Your soul,” he hissed, “he should've taken it, but he _loves_ you.” He pulled away, stopping himself from taking just yet. “Too bad he didn’t have the balls to turn you. No, instead he let you suffer as a small, insignificant human. What a cruel thing for him to do.” He neared closer and, without warning, slammed his hand on Cas’ leg. Cas screamed in agony, his leg broken. “Tell him how much it hurts, tell him to avenge you, tell him!”

“No, Dean, don’t!” Cas could’ve sworn his heart stopped a few times when Lucifer pulled the rest of his shirt open, eyes a dark red. His evil smile contorted into a grin when his hand sank into Cas’ chest, light exploding around it. Cas screamed as loud as his lungs could handle, the pain unbearable.

“If I didn’t have a mate, Castiel, I’d corrupt you and make you mine,” Lucifer taunted, then turned to the camera, “but instead, I’ll have his soul. And I’m going to take it _all_.” He kept screaming when Lucifer gripped something he hadn’t even known was there, digging his nails into it and pulling a portion out. Cas put a hand to his chest, feeling as if it was collapsing as Lucifer triumphantly held a small ball of white light in his hand. “See this, Dean?” He watched as it dissolved into his palm. “Time for more.” Before he could cause Cas any more pain, Dean ran into him and pushed him over out of nowhere. Cas screamed and whimpered, unable to see the fight as he was wracked with hurt. Dean dashed over to him and picked him up, trying to escape when Lucifer kicked them both, Cas shouting. He landed and writhed on the floor, bleeding, the sounds of the demons dueling only quiet echoes in his ears. He heard more people coming, barely able to discern Mary and Sam by his side.

“Dean, we’ll take care of him. Cas needs you,” he could make out someone saying. He gasped, Sam murmuring things to him.

“You’re okay, we’re gonna save you.”

“Start the fire! Sammy, go!” Dean ran over and knelt beside him, Mary looking him over. He vaguely made out the licking flames of a fire in the room, grasping at his chest, eyes closed as he cried out over and over again, his body caving in on itself. The blood from his head was soaking into the collar of his coat that was splayed out under him. In his agony he wondered if it might be his final resting place.

“He might be concussed and his leg is broken.”

“N-no my ch-chest is- is falling!” Cas shouted into the haze.

“He took out a piece.” Cas didn’t know how loud Mary said that, he couldn’t tell. “It’s too big, he’s going to die. His soul can’t repair itself.”

“You have to decide,” Sam told him, holding Cas’ arm down - Cas didn't know how he'd gotten back - “you have to let him die or corrupt him enough to save him. I’ve seen it.” Cas took deep, shaking breaths littered with pleads of help and screams.

“What if I turn him?!” Dean yelled, “or kill him myself?!”

“It’s a chance you’ll have to take. Either that or he dies!” Cas turned his head and saw the fire as if it was far away, his legs kicking weakly at nothing. “You have to choose, he only has minutes!” Dean looked at him and put a hand to the side of his face.

“I’m gonna make it go away baby, I’ll make it go away.” Dean cut his right wrist, positioning it above Cas’ skin and kissing him as his hand plunged into his chest. Cas screamed against his lips as Dean’s blood was welcomed into his soul, turning part of it black. Dean pulled away from the kiss when Cas only whimpered softly, his eyes glazed over. He watched as the darkness spread, hypnotized. Cas then started screaming again, a new pain taking the previous one’s place as the white disappeared at the same time as the black enveloped it - if not faster.

“Dean, stop, you’re absorbing him!” He could make out Dean’s face, jaw clenched and tears dripping off his chin as he fought to stop, eyes dark. “You're going to kill him, stop!”

The only thing Cas heard before he went into a serene place was, “You promised him, you promised him…”

When Cas’ eyes fell closed, he drifted. He saw everything; every happy memory, all of them soft and beautiful, inviting. All was safe. He was back with Dean in the field, together. Nothing could touch him. His death was peaceful. It was easy. He could’ve let go, sleep, forget about the pain. He could be in their small meadow for all eternity. He wanted it too, giving in as Dean’s arm wrapped around him in the flowers, greeting him into darkness.


	19. Stay

Cas’ eyes fluttered open to bright light. He groaned and sat up, seeing his mother in front of him, although blurry. The sound of a rhythmic beeping went through the room. “Castiel?”

“Mother?” he asked drowsily. “Wh-where is he?” He took a deep breath. “Dean- wh-where’s-”

“Sh, Castiel. He’s over there, sleeping.” Cas looked over and there he was, sitting on a small couch with his eyes closed. “And Chuck’s at the cafeteria.”

“What happened?”

“You broke your leg when you fell,” Naomi whispered, “you hit your head and got a concussion. Remember? You fell out of a window.” Cas’ memories hit him at full speed. “You don’t, do you.”

“No,” he lied, knowing the truth couldn’t be said.

“It’s okay.” Cas woke up thoroughly, blinking a few times to study the situation. “I’m so sorry. Raphael is so worried about you too. I told him to stay in Florida. Castiel, you’re going to love it in Jacksonville. We have the most adorable house and it’s sunny every day, and you can even have your own bathroom,” Naomi said softly yet excitedly.

“But I- I want to stay in Kansas.” Cas’ heart raced at the thought of leaving. He didn’t want to go, didn’t want to leave Dean behind. He glanced to him, worried he’ll be forced to go. “I want to stay.”

“We’ll talk about it, I promise.” Naomi stroked Cas’ hairline. “I’m so sorry this happened.”

“It isn’t your fault.” Cas paused, looking at the bedspread. “Can you go fetch father for me? I have to apologize, I…” He closed his eyes. “I said some things I didn’t mean.” Naomi nodded and left the room, Cas immediately looking at Dean.

“Dean?” He opened his eyes and stood, going over to Cas with a saddened expression. “Wh-where’s Lucifer?”

“We took care of him, you don’t gotta worry.” Dean sat down on the chair beside the bed, sighing. “Amara ran off. Are you okay?”

“I- I’m alive because of you,” Cas murmured, putting a hand to his chest.

“You’re here because of me,” Dean countered, shaking his head. “And I thought- for a split second I didn’t… I didn’t think I’d be able to stop.”

“You did,” Cas reminded him, “I’m alive and not a demon. That’s proof.”

“Cas, I almost friggin’... Part of your soul is dark now, but it’s purifying. Your soul is purifying itself. If I wasn’t able to you’d be a demon right now or dead.” Dean took Cas’ hand gently in his. “I think you should go to Jacksonville. I won’t be able to hurt you there.”

“Wh-what?” Cas sat up a bit, eyes wide. “You can’t be serious, no! No, how can you… What are you talking about, you can’t… After all that’s _happened_ … I can’t leave!” The heart monitor started to beep faster, Cas calming himself down. “No, you can’t do this to me.”

“I know,” Dean said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“We can never be apart. I can’t leave you and you can’t leave me,” Cas stated firmly.

“I’m here, baby. I’m here.”

“Dean, you can’t _ever_ say things like that to me. Without you, I’d rather die,” Cas said, tears forming in his eyes. Dean leaned forward and smiled a bit at him.

“Where else would I go?” He pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead, a silent promise to never leave his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad you're liking this series - seriously, 21 subscribers? I'm ecstatic!  
> So, question; should I post the last chapter of Ember today or next week?  
> Also, I anticipate posting the New Moon equivalent - Rising Flame - in a few months! (The second movie came out a year after the first, and I thought a year was waaaaaaaaay too long to keep you waiting.)  
> Thank you!


	20. Dreams

Dean and Chuck sat at the kitchen table of Cas’ house, mostly silent. Dean was waiting for Cas in a suit, not too casual but not too formal. He finally heard a rhythmic thumping noise and the two went over to the stairs where Cas was descending with some difficulty, the cast on his leg a bit hard for him to maneuver. He had on his own suit which seemed more formal than Dean’s, but neither really cared. Cas was utter perfection in Dean’s eyes and Cas was used to wearing suits, his mother having taken him on business parties in the past. “Sam lent me the suit,” Cas said quietly, “and, um, the cast-”

“You look amazing,” Dean assured him, calming Cas’ anxiety. “He’ll be fine, Chuck. I’ll take good care of him, I promise.”

“So you two are on a first name basis?” Cas joked with a smile. The three laughed a bit.

“Castiel, this one’s a keeper,” Chuck said, making Cas’ cheeks flush red. The pair walked out after that, Chuck grabbing onto his arm. “You look great, son.”

“Thank you.” With that they departed, the ride to wherever they were going quiet. Dean hadn’t actually told him what their destination was. Finally he stopped the Impala by an odd looking house he didn’t recognize, then going off to find a parking spot.

“Castiel.” Cas turned around on the bench on which he was sitting to see Hannah was a few feet away.

“Hello, Hannah,” Cas said almost cheerfully. Hannah looked him first from the bottom, slowly moving toward the top.

“You look fantastic,” she said simply.

“You too.” Cas had noticed her purple sundress that made her appear even more beautiful than usual. “Are you on your way to the prom? Are you going with a date? Not that I, you know…”

“I understand, Castiel.” She chuckled. “Metatron paid me to come talk to you.” She went over and sat down beside him. “Twenty dollars.”

“What did he want you to tell me?” Cas asked, curious.

“First, don’t get angry.” Cas nodded, now slightly suspicious. “He wants you to separate from your boyfriend. He said, and quote, ‘we’ll be watching you.’” Hannah laughed as if it were some joke; actually, it sounded ridiculous.

“Tell him I said thank you.” Cas gave her a warm smile. “And to pay you for your service.” Cas moved to stand.

“Let me,” Hannah offered, about to help Cas when they heard a voice.

“Hannah, I can handle it.” Dean instantly glued himself to Cas’ side, glaring at her. “I’ll take it from here.” Dean pulled Cas away as fast as they could go, considering Cas’ cast, and he looked back to see an angry stare on his friend’s face.

“I’ll see you around,” Hannah called. Dean put an arm over Cas’ shoulder as Hannah left, smiling slightly.

“I leave you alone for a freakin’ minute and the angels descend,” he joked. Cas rolled his eyes at Dean’s antics even though he wore a smile. Cas’ eyes widened and he tried to pull away when he saw where they were headed.

“No, we’re not…”

“Yes we are.” Dean flashed his eyes to their dark color for a moment. “Got it?” Cas was forced to nod, Dean smiling. When his eyes opened again they were shining green. “Let’s go, we have to take our picture.” Cas was huffing in his head while they waited on the line, smiling with Dean, his arm hooked in the demon’s. He walked into the prom with a slightly annoyed look, Dean hoisting him up a stair into the main room with ease. Everyone inside was dancing to the music and Cas couldn’t help but admire one guest’s dark hair.

“You’re trying to kill me,” Cas muttered.

“Hey, it’s a rite of passage,” Dean explained, “didn’t want you to miss it, you stubborn little human.”

“Oh.” That was all Cas had to say as he noticed his friends having fun and waving at him. He waved back and they went through the the crowd, April pulling on his hand when they passed. Cas raised his eyebrows at her, telling her ‘cut it out’.

“Wanna go outside?” Cas nodded and they made their way out the other exit and toward a brightly lit gazebo. Once the song ended, the DJ announced they were going to slow down the music. A kind, soft melody began as Dean tugged on Cas’ hand, couples dancing around them. “Can I have this dance?” he said cordially along with a partially-mocking tone.

“Really?”

“Why not?” Dean chuckled at them both and held Cas’ hand in his, the other around his waist. He paused for a second and then lifted Cas’ cast onto his own foot, Dean rocking them gently. “See, you’re dancing.”

“At- at prom,” Cas somewhat muttered in disbelief. Soon the other couples left, Cas and Dean alone.

“Why does it sound like you didn’t think we were coming here?” Dean asked. Cas glanced down at the floor.

“Because I… I didn’t think it was some insignificant human event.”

“Human?” Cas tensed, Dean having picked up the key word.

“I thought you changed your mind about, well… Changing me.”

“Changing you? That wouldn’t be a suit-and-tie thing.”

“You’re missing the point.” Cas let out a breath and looked up at him. “Once you stopped absorbing my soul you could’ve kept going. Let your blood turn my soul black entirely. I could’ve been like you by now.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Dean said, shaking his head, “you don’t want this.”

“I do, I want you. Forever.”

“You’d end your life for me?”

“Dean, every second you aren’t corrupting me my soul is purifying. It would be easier to turn me at this point. And I get older, and-”

“That’s how it’s supposed to be,” Dean told him adamantly.

“But Sam said he saw me like you.”

“Visions change, remember?”

“Based on what we decide. I’ve chosen.”

“So this is what you dream about. Think about.” They slowly stopped dancing, instead just standing together. “Being a monster. Something damned for all eternity.”

“I dream about being with you no matter what I have to give,” Cas said sincerely, looking into his eyes.

“Forever, right?” Cas nodded, Dean pressing their foreheads together. “So… You’d let me corrupt your soul in the darkest of ways, the most sinful ways, and turn you into something that preys on people. You’d let me damn you to Hell if it means being with me.” Dean’s hand moved up to his chest. “And you’re ready right now.”

“Yes,” Cas answered, steadying his breathing. He didn’t feel anything but Dean’s lips press against his own gently and sweetly, then pulling away and letting his hand drop.

“Won’t it be enough to live a long, happy life with me?” Cas sighed.

“For now,” he murmured, leaning in again. They kissed for as long as they pleased, the music enveloping them. Cas knew neither would give in to the other’s request but he wouldn’t stop. He knew what he wanted even if it meant Hell. He’d do anything if it meant Dean.

Neither were aware of the girl standing at a high window watching them with her black dress and dark hair, then walking down the stairs with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I... I didn't think this would be so popular. I feel so sad no longer posting Ember, but I assure you, after a holiday hiatus, the next installment - Rising Flame - will begin, marking the second chapter in Dean and Castiel's story of souls, sacrifice, and love.


End file.
